


Desde el corazón

by NeaPoulain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Universe - What if, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeaPoulain/pseuds/NeaPoulain
Summary: Séptimo aniversario del día de la Victoria. Un periodista de Radio Mágica se encuentra con una misteriosa mujer en King Cross, en la que no puede dejar de pensar. El Frente Mágico de Liberación empieza a ganar fuerza, la gente demanda libertad. / WI? Los mortífagos ganaron la guerra, Harry Potter murió.





	1. Chaiyya Chaiyya

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: Toda la historia está basada en una película de hace veinte años que se llama Dil Se (1998) del director Mani Ratnam. La protagonizan Shah Rukh Khan, Manisha Koirala y Preity Zinta. Está adaptada al contexto de Harry Potter, evidentemente. También, esta historia es un WI? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Voldemort hubiera ganado la guerra y Harry Potter hubiera muerto? Enjoy.

~~ ~~ **1\. Chaiyya Chaiyya**

_"Jinke sar ho ishq ki chhaaon_

_The one, whose head is in shadow of love_

_Paaon ke neeche jannat hogi_

_There will be heaven beneath his feet"_

— Chaiyya Chaiyya, A. R. Rahman & Gulzar.

* * *

_—Todos los trenes estaban atrasados en King Cross aquel día —sonó la voz en la radio— y llovía como si no hubiera mañana. Llovía demasiado, incluso para ser Londres._

_El locutor hace un pequeño efecto con los labios para ejemplificar la lluvia, mueve algo que tiene a su alcance para conseguir el sonido del viento. Toda la producción se siente demasiado casera, pero ese es su propósito._

_»La lluvia no perdonaba, empapaba a cualquiera. Y los trenes iban atrasados. Completamente atrasados._

* * *

King Cross, Londres, 2005.

Había olvidado la sombrilla y se estaba reclamando mentalmente por aquel olvido. Estaba completamente empapado porque se había aparecido a unas calles de King Cross. El día estaba mucho más lúgubre de lo normal. Londres no había tenido un buen año. Que va, Londres no tenía un buen año desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Los pocos días soleados habían desaparecido y el cielo siempre estaba grisáceo, como si estuviera mugriento; el ánimo general nunca era demasiado bueno. La población en general no sabía que pasaba algo, pero se intuía en el ambiente.

—¡Ey, detente! —le gritó alguien justo después de que se apareciera. Maldijo a su suerte mientras veía como otro mago con túnica azul marino y logo del ministerio de magia se le acercaba. Habían pasado muchos años desde que aquella túnica había significado «seguridad» o si quiera le había dado tranquilidad a alguien—. Necesitas licencia para aparecerte…

Terence rebuscó entre sus bolsos. Iba vestido a la manera muggle, especialmente porque iba a tomar un tren muggle. Podría haber ido simplemente a la oficina de trasladores, pero no le gustaba pisar el ministerio. Los alrededores siempre estaban llenos de magos sin varita, indigentes y en los interiores siempre podía uno ver pasar a los detenidos, encapuchados, como si no tuvieran identidad, preguntándose quienes serían. Le daban escalofríos.

—Aquí está. —Terence sacó un pedazo de pergamino de la bolsa—. Tengo permiso para aparecerme por todo Londres muggle —indicó—. Soy locutor. Trabajo para Radio Mágica. —Se estaba mojando completamente, quería llegar lo más pronto posible a King Cross—. Tengo que estar en Gales este fin de semana. Por el día de la Victoria —explicó—. Vamos a hacer un reportaje…

El mago que se le había acercado revisó el pergamino y apenas si pareció escuchar lo que Terence le estaba diciendo.

—Bien, está todo en regla —dijo, finalmente.

—Gracias —respondió Terence.

Prácticamente salió corriendo hasta King Cross. Podría perder el tren si no se apuraba. Llegó completamente empapado y chorreando. Era demasiado tarde. En casi toda la estación no había prácticamente ni un alma, sólo aquellas personas que tomarían los trenes nocturnos. Sólo que no había ni un solo tren. Terence suspiró y se dirigió al andén que decía el boleto.

Encontró a uno de los revisores dormido en uno de los bancos y se acercó para picarle el hombro con un dedo, intentando despertarlo. ¿Dónde estaba su tren? Ya debería estar en el andén.

—Disculpe, disculpe… —dijo.

El hombre despertó, bastante confundido. Lo miró con los ojos entornados antes de levantar la cabeza e intentar ponerse de pie.

—¿Sí?

—El tren a Cardiff —dijo Terence— ya debería estar aquí. ¿No sabe…?

—¡Viene con retraso! Vienen con retraso —respondió el revisor—. ¿Cuál es su tren? ¿El de las once o el de la una?

—El de la una.

—Bueno, el de las once todavía no llega. Son retrasos de más o menos tres horas —le dijo—. Puede sentarse a esperar.

Terence resopló. Parecía que acabaría durmiendo en la estación. Se alejó del revisor hasta encontrar otro banco donde sentarse. Sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y la varita para prender uno, procurando que nadie viera cómo lo iba a hacer. Nunca tenía cerillos y debería de tenernos para casos como aquel. Sin embargo, fue imposible, toda la cajetilla se había mojado.

* * *

_—Y ahí estaba yo, intentando prender un cigarrillo. Ah, los vicios muggles. Ese es un vicio que vale la pena, déjenme decirles. Pero volvamos a King Cross. El piso estaba mojado de toda la gente que había pasado por sus andenes chorreando las gotas de la lluvia. Fuera se oían los truenos y se alcanzaban a ver los rayos de la tormenta eléctica._

_El locutor hizo, con su boca, el sonido de un estrepitoso trueno._

_»Fue entonces, cuando noté, que, en el otro extremo de la banca, se había sentado alguien…_

* * *

King Cross, Londres, 2005.

Terence había metido sus cosas en una valija pequeña, pero la figura que se había sentado a penas a escasos metros de él llevaba una maleta bastante grande que estaba empapada y parecía haber arrastrado buena parte del camino. Terence no alcanzaba a verle la cara, puesto que se había cubierto con su ropa. Lo único que le llamó la atención a Terence de todo aquello, y lo que lo hizo acercarse, fue precisamente que aquella persona se estaba cubriendo con una túnica que tenía una insignia bordada de El Profeta.

—Disculpe —dijo al acercarse—. Amigo. Disculpe

La figura no volteó en ningún momento.

»¿Tiene cigarrillos? Los míos se mojaron. —Levantó su cajetilla completamente mojada, aunque la persona ni siquiera se volteó a verlos—. La verdad es que con este frío siempre me dan ganas de fumar. Y con este clima tan horrible. Además parece que estaremos aquí un buen rato, los trenes a Gales están todos retrasados. Voy a Cardiff…

No tenía necesidad en realidad de ponerse a contarle su vida a un desconocido cualquiera, pero la desolación de King Cross no lo ponía de bien humor. Lo hacía sentir un poco desamparado, como el ambiente en general. La persona desconocida, sin embargo, ni siquiera lo miró hasta que entró una ráfaga de aire que casi le arranca la túnica con la que se protegía el cuerpo y la cabeza y el cabello y Terence Higgs pudo ver por primera vez a quien le estaba hablando

—¡Ay! —se quejó ella, agarrando a túnica como pudo, para volverse a cubrir.

Era una mujer de cabello oscuro, medio rizado —más bien encrespado—, sin sonrisa y ojos muy profundos. Su piel era color marrón.

—¡Disculpa! ¡No sabía que eras una mujer! —dijo Terence. Así, sentada como estaba con los pies sobre la banca, hecha un ovillo y con el cabello escondido bajo la capucha de la túnica, era imposible de distinguir—. ¡Disculpa! —Se quedó mirándola. No era lo que Terence llamaba una mujer convencional, pero le pareció muy bella. Sus labios temblaban un poco de frío y sus manos aferraban la túnica para cubrirse lo más posible. Tenía unos ojos oscuros muy profundos que parecían ver más allá de lo que cualquier ser humano pudiera ver. Su cabello encrespado enmarcada su rostro, completamente despeinado—. Soy Terence —se presentó él—. Terence Higgs. Trabajo para Radio Mágica —le contó—. Disculpa que te haga la plática, pero sólo estamos nosotros dos aquí y… —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Trabajas para el profeta? —No hubo respuesta, la mujer apenas si se le quedó viendo con una mirada enigmática, pero no dijo nada.

»No sé cuándo pase el diluvio. ¿Vas a Cardiff también? Yo voy en el tren de la una, espero que no tarde… —comentó—. ¿Tienes cigarrillos? —volvió a insistir—. Los míos quedaron arruinados por la lluvia… —Se cayó de repente al notar que ella ni siquiera le estaba haciendo caso. Sólo lo miraba a momentos, con esa mirada profunda, pero por el resto del tiempo ignoraba su existencia. Terence suspiró, preguntándose qué haría si se hubiera encontrado a esa chica bonita en otro lugar. Probablemente intentar invitarle un café en vez de hacerle plática como un tipo raro en una estación de tren en plena madrugada, porque dudaba que eso se viera normal—. ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó—. Lo que sea. Déjame hacer algo por ti —insistió—. Te estás muriendo de frío y… yo estoy aquí… ¿quieres algo? —insistió.

Parecía que la mujer no iba a responder, que ella y Terence se quedarían allí, en silencio, esperando sus trenes —o su tren, si es que iban en el mismo—. Pero de pronto oyó su voz. Tenía una voz bonita, clara, dulce, que contrastaba con el aspecto misterioso y cerrado.

—Un té —pidió—. Un té, por favor.

* * *

_—¡Un té! ¡El amor de mi vida decidió pedirme un té! —comentó el locutor, exagerando la situación al máximo—. Nunca antes nadie me había pedido un té de aquella manera, con aquella voz tan dulce. Y es que ella era muy bella, aun con todo aquel frío, con la lluvia, con la túnica que la cubría completamente y sólo me dejaba apreciar el óvalo de su cara._

_»Quería llevarle aquel té y que charláramos un rato. Si los dos veníamos a Cardiff, en el mismo tren, podríamos seguir platicando y hacernos amigos. Ay, ella era tan bella que, aunque acabara de verla por primera vez, corrí a llevarle un té._

* * *

King Cross, Londres, 2005.

Terence encontró un sólo puesto de comida abierto en toda la estación. O más que abierto, tenía la luz prendida, aun cuando su dueño estaba durmiendo con la cabeza recargada en el mostrador. Parecía que nunca había demasiados clientes a aquella hora.

—¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡Despierta! —exclamó Terence, zarandéandolo. ¿Qué todo el personal de King Cross estaba dormido a aquella hora? Parecía que las únicas almas despiertas eran él, la chica y otros más perdidos entre los andenes esperando todos los trenes retrasados—. ¡Necesito un té!

—¿Qué? —preguntó el vendendor.

—Un té —lo apresuró Terence—. Vamos, rápido, lo más rápido que puedas. Es un té para una chica linda —siguió apresurándolo mientras el pobre hombre se movía demasiado lentamente para poner la tetera a recalentar y sacaba dos bolsitas de té. En otras circunstancias, Terence sería mucho más quisquilloso sobre el té, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo de ponerse especial—. Es mi única oportunidad de preguntarle su nombre, intentar hacerle plática…

El vendedor lo ignoraba mientras servía el agua caliente en dos vasos desechables. No parecía en lo absoluto interesado en la vida de sus clientes. Le puso uno de los vasos enfrente.

—Ahí está el azúcar —le señaló un vote.

A lo lejos se oyó el sonido de un tren que entrada en la estación. Terence estaba tapando los dos vasos cuando oyó la campana del tren. Sacó el poco dinero muggle que llevaba a cuestas para pagar por los dos tés.

—Tenga —dijo, dándole el dinero, tomando los dos—. Espero que no sea su tren —murmuro—. Espero que no sea su tren. Ni siquiera le había preguntado si iba a Cardiff en el de las once, que ya llevaba bastantes horas de retraso o en el de la una.

—Gracias —fue lo último que oyó del vendedor de té.

Corrió de regreso al andén en donde había dejado sus cosas y a la chica, salpicándose con los charcos que se habían hecho en el suelo de King Cross y los dos tés en la mano, casi quemándole porque había olvidado agarrar un cartón para no sentir tanto calor en las manos. Quería preguntarle a la chica como se llamaba, decirle que quizá podrían ir juntos si ella no tenía más compañía, que era más seguro viajar de noche con algo de compañía. Quería contarle que iba a Cardiff a hacer un reportaje sobre el día de la victoria y quería preguntarle a qué iba a Cardiff ella. Hacía tiempo que él no tenía ningún impulso de aquel tipo con ninguna chica; con nadie, en realidad. En aquellos tiempos, hacer amigos en el mundo mágico no era exactamente algo fácil.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la estación, sólo alcanzó a ver a la chica subir al tren de las once, que estaba llegando a una, mientras alguien le ayudaba a subir su pesada maleta.

—¡Tu té! —gritó, corriendo para alcanzar el tren que empezaba a ponerse en movimiento—. ¡Tu té!

La chica se le había escapado. Apenas si pudo verla desde la ventana, sentada en uno de los compartimientos con otros dos hombres que, seguramente le habían ayudado a subir sus cosas al tren. Le hizo una señal de adiós y se quedó viéndola, allí, parado, con dos tés en la mano y las manos calientes, sin saber qué hacer, entre los charcos de King Cross. Ella fingió no verlo, ni siquiera volteó un poco sus ojos en su dirección mientras el tren se marchaba.

Se quedó allí, pensando que podría haberle preguntado su nombre. Que nunca la volvería a ver. Se quedó allí, mojado de pies a cabeza, esperando el tren de la una.

* * *

_—Y así fue —finalizó el locutor—. Una noche de lluvia en King Cross. —Volvió a hacer el sonido de los truenos con la boca—. Una chica y un té. —Suspiró. Usualmente contaba historias así al principio de sus programas. Casi nunca eran ciertas. Se las inventaba. Historias de gente que se encontraba por casualidad—. ¿Estás allí, chica misteriosa?_

_Una mujer se acercó a apagar el radio. No podía oírlo más._

* * *

Cardiff, 2005.

Llegó a Cardiff con casi cinco horas de retraso, prácticamente sin dormir. Se había hecho un ovillo en el tren, pero no había conseguido conciliar el sueño completamente. No dejaba de pensar en la mirada de aquella chica. Era tan profunda y tan afilada, parecía de esas miradas que matan. Ojalá le hubiera preguntado su nombre y le hubiera dado el té con una sonrisa. Ojalá. Pero había perdido su oportunidad y Cardiff no era especialmente una ciudad demasiado pequeña como para encontrarla demasiado rápido.

A la bajada del tren, lo estaba esperando una mujer que llevaba del brazo a dos niños y una túnica en exceso vistosa. Era de esa clase de brujas que eran incapaces de disimular que eran muggles y que atraían miradas de toda la gente. La había visto un par de veces en fotografías, se encargaba de las emisiones de Radio Mágica en Cardiff y al parecer era bastante buena en su trabajo.

—¡Higgs! ¡Higgs! —Lo llamó en cuanto lo vio—. Qué bueno que llegaste, cuando nos dijeron que los trenes estaban retrasados no sabíamos a qué hora llegarías exactamente. Llevamos un par de horas en la estación.

—Señora Selwyn —saludó Terence—. Siento el retraso.

—No es tu culpa, no es tu culpa. —Ella le quitó hierro al asunto—. Te diría que te hubiera resultado más fácil llegar con un traslador del ministerio, pero desde que piden mil y un trámites en el ministerio para poder usar uno, creo que incluso el tren muggle fue más rápido. —Uno de los niños intentó jalarla, pero ella lo mantuvo en su lugar—. Vamos, por aquí. Traemos un carro especial de la emisora —le dijo—. Lo dejaré que se acomode primero y luego le enseñaré el estudio.

—Claro —asintió Terence—. La verdad es que no sé por qué me han enviado a hacer este reportaje especial…

La señora Selwyn se encogió de hombros, indicándole el camino, llevando a sus dos hijos, uno a cada lado.

—Es la situación tensa, ¿sabes? —comentó Selwyn—. Todo el mundo lo siente en Cardiff, parece que algo se está cocinando.

—Dicen que el cuartel del Frente Mágico de Liberación está aquí… —aventuró Terence.

—¡Sh! —lo calló la señora Selwyn—. Eso no se dice aquí. Meterse con la Orden del Fénix o con el Ejército de Dumbledore está bien —le dijo— siempre y cuando sea evidente que no reciben apoyo. Pero están casi desmantelados, ya a casi nadie le interesan, la mayoría de los líderes están en prisión. En cambio, el Frente… está ganando adeptos. Quieren callarlo a como dé lugar.

Por supuesto que hablar del Frente Mágico de Liberación era algo engorroso e incómodo. A nadie le gustaba. La gente encontraba más fácil identificarse con el Ejército de Dumbledore o la Orden del Fénix, que decían pelear por la justicia, la libertad, contra el mal gobierno de los mortífagos. Pero Terence siempre había pensado que tenían falta de estrategia. Se limitaban a defenderse porque no tenían otra manera de sobrevivir. Después del día de la Victoria, cuando murió Harry Potter, aquella figura mítica de la que ambos grupos se habían colgado para crear un héroe de guerra, todo se había venido abajo. No habían podido reestructurarse y el poder había vuelto al Ministerio de Magia, mortífagos a cargo.

Habían perseguido a todos los líderes y le habían dado una opción al resto de la gente: «o con el Ministerio o con los rebeldes». La mayoría de la gente había elegido aquello que le aseguraba su subsistencia. Terence incluido. Todo había marchado tal como el ministerio esperaba hasta que había aparecido el Frente Mágico de Liberación. Ellos atacaban, nadie conocía sus identidades, eran todo lo que, en años, ni el Ejército de Dumbledore ni la Orden del Fénix habían sido: una ofensiva.

—Me gustaría entrevistarlos —aventuró Terence.

—Eso sólo te traerá problemas —le advirtió la señora Selwyn—, te recomiendo que no lo hagas.

—Tengo un contacto.

La señora Selwyn resopló.

—La juventud de hoy en día, la juventud de hoy en día… —se quejó—. No te metas en problemas, Higgs. No es bueno eso de meterse con el Frente. —Habían salido de la estación y caminaban por el estacionamiento, hasta llegar a un carro viejo y destartalado—. Te aseguro que por dentro está mejor. Lo acondicionó mi marido. —Sacó la varita y le abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Tenía razón, por dentro estaba mucho mejor y hasta parecía un carro moderno. Al menos sí era mucho más amplio de lo que parecía.

»Nos costó demasiado conseguir el permiso para tenerlo —explicó la señora Selwyn, después de haber conseguido que sus dos hijos se subieran al asiento trasero y de sentarse ella misma en el delantero—. Ya sabes que el ministerio desconfía de todo lo que sea muggle. Pero nosotros sólo queremos aprovechar las ventajas. —Apuntó con la varita a la llave y el carro se encendió—. En fin. ¿Me decías que tenías con contacto?

—Sí.

—Con el Frente.

—Sí —confirmó Terence.

—Muy bien. —Ella asintió como dando la impresión de que más bien quería decir «todo mal»—. Si lo haces, si vas —explicó— y grabas una entrevista, hay una sola manera de que yo acepte que eso se transmita al aire y de que el Ministerio no te mande a Azkaban, así que pon mucha atención. —Se había puesto seria de repente y por primera vez Terence pudo apreciar por qué había llegado a ser la directora de las emisiones en Radio Mágica en Cardiff—. No los hagas ver bien. De preferencia, haz ver bien al ministerio. No hagas ver bien al Frente; además, no es tan difícil. Matan inocentes. Con las pociones esas.

Se quedó callada. Terence iba pensando que el ministerio también a veces mataba inocentes. Pero no dijo nada. No tenía caso. Él quería entrevistar al Frente, quería entrevistar a los revolucionarios, quería preguntarles que buscaban, en el séptimo aniversario de la Victoria.


	2. Dil Se Re

**2\. Dil Se Re**

_"Bandhan Hai Rishton Mein_

_There's a restriction in the relationships_

_Kaaton Ki Taarein Hain_

_There are barbed wires_

_Patthar Ke Darwaaze Deewaarein_

_The gates and walls made of stone"_

— Dil Se Re, A. R. Rahman & Gulzar.

* * *

_—Y allí estaba yo, tomando un café tranquilamente, con el aire soplando en el muelle. —Hace el sonido para ejemplificarlo. Le han dicho que podría usar efectos más elaborados, pero nunca lo hace, sus historias siempre tienen aquel sentimiento casero—. Y de repente, ella estaba allí. ¡La misma chica!_

_»Los mismos ojos profundos y la misma mirada enigmática, cómo si el destino nos dijera que estábamos destinados a conocernos._

* * *

Cardiff, 2005.

Faltaba poco para el día oficial de la Victoria. Habría una gran celebración en el Callejón Diagon en Londres, toda planeada por el ministerio. Pero habría otras más en algunas otras ciudades de Reino Unido con gran población mágica. La de Cardiff tomaría lugar en el Magic Millenium, un lugar escondido a la vista de los muggles donde había unos cuantos establecimientos mágicos. Una pequeña posada, donde Terence se estaba alojando, un pub, una tienda de libros de segunda mano y otros establecimientos pequeños. Nada del otro mundo. Todo parecía poco frecuentado, como si la gente no se detuviera allí demasiado tiempo.

Después de la guerra, así había pasado con todo. El Ministerio se había endurecido aún más después de la guerra, había encarcelado a todo aquel que tuviera relación con los rebeldes. En el noventa y ocho y en el noventa y nueve había habido redadas en muchas partes, había habido muchos muertos. Todo aquello era, precisamente, con la idea de un Bien Mayor, de la paz. El Ministerio había dicho que era necesario para poder mantener la paz y con el tiempo se habían relajado un poco.

Pero sólo en algunas cosas. Los hijos de muggles seguían siendo perseguidos y no se castigaba de ninguna manera a quien atentara contra los muggles, ya que eran vistos como seres inferiores. Habían empezado a fingir ser un gobierno abierto a la crítica, pero Terence sabía, tan bien como le había explicado la señora Selwyn, que a cualquiera que los desafiaba abiertamente, lo lanzaban a Azkaban sin juicio previo. La gente seguía desapareciendo, pero en siete años la mayoría se había acostumbrado a aquel nuevo modo de vivir. Vivir entre el miedo constante y la tranquilidad; la gente hacía concesiones y se volvía ciega como la justicia, nadie quería ver.

Los primeros días se había acercado a preguntar al café sobre las celebraciones del Día de la Victoria. Intentaba entrevistar a todos los que estaban allí, pero sólo unos pocos accedían a responder y, en general, le daban respuestas falsas, con miedo o simplemente neutrales. Había tenido que enseñar su identificación unas cuarenta veces para que creyeran que era periodista y no un simple espía del ministerio. Había empezado a rendirse con la gente, porque era obvio que nadie le tenía confianza a Radio Mágica. Era la emisora del ministerio y el ministerio sólo estaba intentando blanquear las celebraciones del Día de la Victoria.

Para el cuarto día simplemente llegaba después de su turno de trabajo a tomarse un café, mirar sus notas y preguntarse qué podría contar en el programa siguiente. Tenía que llenar cinco horas a la semana de contenido y nunca había suficientes noticias, ni encuestas al público, ni historias, ni siquiera canciones. No había nada. La música muggle estaba absolutamente vetada, por supuesto y todos los demás temas debían ser aprobados por el ministerio.

—¿Todavía aquí? —Harper se sentó a su lado. Era más joven que él unos años, apenas iba a cumplir veinticuatro. Era su compañero de cabina, Selwyn se lo había puesto para que siguiera todos sus pasos y evitara meterse en problemas—. Ese café no se va a volver a calentar sólo, ¿sabes?

—Apenas si tengo material para mañana —comentó Terence—. No sé qué usaré. La gente no parece muy contenta con el día de la victoria.

—Y el ministerio quiere que todos estén felices con el día de la victoria —aventuró Harper.

—Básicamente, sí.

—Pues yo no sé —dijo él—. Puedes inventarte lo que quieras. Una historia de las de siempre, como la del tren, la otra vez. La verdad es que llegaron varias cartas que buscaban una continuación. «¿Volvió el chico a ver a la chica?», es la pregunta que todos se hacen. Y da ideas para la celebración. Y pon música. Llegaron nuevos estrenos. No sé. Lo que sea. —Se recargó sobre la silla, estirándose—. Por cierto, llegó un mensaje para ti a la emisora. De tu «contacto». —Dibujó unas comillas en el aire—. Aceptan la entrevista.

—¡¿De verdad?! —Era la primera buena noticia. Terence no tenía ni idea de si el ministerio aprobaría lo que saliera de aquella grabación para emitirse, pero era buena idea. Les ayudaría a subir los ratings y podría venderle la idea al ministerio como que dejaría mal al Frente o algo así.

—Selwyn puso dos condiciones. —Harper le mostró dos dedos—. Una, que le enseñes las preguntas que harás esta noche, para que te ayude; dos, que yo vaya contigo. De ninguna manera de dejará ir sólo.

—¿Y yo que quiero ir con un mocoso como tú?

Harper se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, pero si yo no…

De repente dejó de escucharlo, porque se fijó en una figura que estaba sentada al borde del muelle. Terence se levantó de improviso y fue al mostrador. Pidió dos tés para llevar, vigilando que la figura no se moviera y, en cuanto la chica de la barra se los entregó, corrió hasta la figura de la mujer misteriosa que estaba sentada en el muelle y que era la misma mujer que había visto en King Cross. Estaba seguro, aun a la distancia; la mirada de aquella mujer no era algo que olvidaría fácilmente.

Se acercó y, siendo delicado para no asustarla, le extendió uno de los tés.

—Tu té —le dijo—. Siento la tardanza.

Ella lo volteó a ver y se le quedó viendo, intentando descifrar que hacía él allí, mirándolo como si no lo conociera.

»Terence Higgs —le recordó él. Dejó uno de los tés al lado de ella, donde estaba sentada y sacó la identificación que siempre cargaba—. Mira, Locutor de Radio Mágica, ¿me recuerdas? Nunca te llevé tu té. Siento la tardanza.

Le sonrió en un intento de hacer que ella reaccionara, pero en vez de eso, se puso en pie y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que el estaba. Terence tomó el té y fue tras ella, intentando detenerla. Ni siquiera le había dicho nada.

»¡Ey! ¡Espera! —intentó detenerla—. Sólo quería invitarte un té —le dijo—. Como no tuvimos oportunidad en King Cross…

Ella rompió, finalmente, el silencio.

—Me está confundiendo con alguien más —dijo.

La misma voz que le había pedido el té. Terence Higgs no la hubiera olvidado por nada. Ni la mirada, ni la voz, ni aquella presencia, ni aquel temple que tenía aquella mujer. Le parecía un enigma a ser resuelto, pero para el que no tenía ninguna pista. Aprovechó para fijarse un poco más en la túnica y la ropa que llevaba: debajo de una túnica negra medio desgarrada, de mangas muy anchas, que prácticamente escondían su figura, llevaba un vestido color verde, largo, poco escote, un poco mugriento, como si se lo hubiera puesto ya varios días sin lavar. El cabello encrespado, como aquella vez en King Cross, pero completamente seco.

—No, no, soy Terence Higgs, nos vimos en King Cross. Radio Mágica, ¿recuerda?

Ella siguió caminando en la dirección contraria, rumbo a la cafetería, para meterse en el callejón que estaba justo al lado de ella. Aquel Callejón no tenía nombre, pero albergaba algunas destartaladas viviendas mágicas. Terence la siguió hasta que la vio perderse y sintió que Harper lo detenía.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó.

—No sé.

—¿No sabes? —preguntó Harper, incrédulo. Terence fue muy consciente de que lo estaba juzgando en ese momento.

—Quiero saber.

—Bueno, dice la chica de la cafetería que vive en el número quince. Pero que no sale mucho. Y que te mantengas alejado —le advirtió Harper—. Nunca la han visto con nadie.

Terece no podía despegar la mirada desde donde se le había perdido la mujer.

»Ah. Olvidé decirte. Mañana el punto de encuentro es el muelle. Nos verán a las seis de la mañana. Más te vale estar bien despierto a esa hora.

Terence asintió.

* * *

_—Al final ella se fue y yo sólo pude seguirla con la mirada. Otra vez. Con un té en la mano, preguntándome, ¿quién eres? ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres?_

_Alguien apaga el radio._

* * *

Cardiff, 2005.

Aunque quería, no podía dejar de pensar en sus ojos. Y ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba o quien era o de donde había salido. Sabía que era una mujer que había encontrado de casualidad, pero no sabía nada más de ella. No podía pensar en muchas cosas mientras lo llevaban caminando por sabría dios que lugar. Los habían recogido en el muelle y les habían puesto una venda en los ojos antes de hacerlos tocar un traslador que los había hecho caer en quién sabe dónde.

—¿Faltará mucho? —preguntó Harper y Terence oyó su voz justo detrás de sí—. Llevamos ya un rato caminando.

—Supongo que no.

—¿Revisaste las preguntas con Selwyn? —preguntó Harper.

—Sí, tranquilo.

Se habían detenido. Terence dejó de sentir el terreno suave bajo sus pies y sintió cemento. Lo hicieron agacharse para entrar, él supuso que por una puerta y alguien lo dirigió hasta una silla. Ahí le quitaron la venda de los ojos.

Estaba en un cuarto oscuro, donde no había más de una docena de personas. No reconocía a nadie y, aunque los reconociera, si delataba a alguien, estaría muerto. Le habían prohibido llevar cámara fotográfica alguna. Lo único que tenía permitido llevar era la grabadora.

—Buenos días, señor Higgs —oyó la voz de una mujer, sentada frente a él—. Entiendo que quería entrevistarnos.

Se fijó en la mujer. Era una mujer mayor, ya en sus cincuentas, probablemente, con el cabello completamente teñido de negro, ojos oscuros y tez dura. Detrás de él estaba un chico rubio, con el cabello casi blanco, que tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla, del que apenas si podía distinguir el rostro. No le resultaban conocidos a Terence de ninguna parte y el resto de las personas eran apenas distinguibles en la penumbra.

—Sí.

—Bueno, pues, empecemos —le dijo la mujer y puso su varita sobre la mesa—. Ponga la suya también. Y la de su compañero. Sólo para estar seguros de que no planea nada gracioso.

Terence hizo lo que le indicaban, poniendo también la grabadora sobre la mesa.

—La grabación modificará la voz —explicó—. Estaba en sus condiciones.

—Perfecto —dijo la mujer y sonrió volteando a ver al chico rubio—. Asegúrate de que no haya moros en la costa, que nadie nos moleste, Dennis. —El chico salió y ella miró a Terence de nuevo. Tenía una sonrisa calculadora, igual que todos sus gestos—. ¿Qué preguntas tiene para nosotros?

Terence carraspeó. Estaba, de repente, frente a líderes del Frente Mágico de Liberación y no sabía cómo comportarse. La gente los conocía porque habían causado accidentes, intentando llamar la atención. Habían intentado secuestrar a altos mandos del ministerio en Gringotts y atacar la Academia de aurores. En ambos casos, habían muerto inocentes. Y todo lo habían hecho usando unas pociones explosivas que nadie conocía.

—Quisiera saber su opinión de los festejos del día de la Victoria —empezó Terence—, es el tema de esta semana.

—No consideramos que haya ningún día de la victoria, no cuando la mayoría de los magos y brujas viven en el miedo constante —respondió la mujer—. ¿Qué clase de victoria es esa y para quién? ¿Qué clase de celebración puede salir de tanto derramamiento de sangre?

—Pero el Frente también derrama sangre…

—Atacamos al gobierno.

—Pero…

—Atacamos al gobierno. El gobierno que ataca a los hijos de muggles y que segrega y que se olvida de que existen magos que están en la miseria por su culpa —cortó Andrómeda—. A esos atacamos. ¿Siguiente?

La entrevista fue fluyendo poco a poco. Terence no podía decir que comprendiera al Frente Mágico de Liberación, pero hizo las preguntas, una a una, sin titubear, hasta que volvió a entrar el chico rubio y los interrumpió.

—Se está haciendo tarde, Andrómeda —le dijo a la mujer,

—¿Falta mucho? —le preguntó a Terence—. Porque tenemos que irnos —le dijo—. Odiaría que el FML defraudara a sus escuchas, señor Higgs —comentó y él pudo sentir el sarcasmo en su voz—; usted y su compañero son los únicos periodistas que se han atrevido a venir tan lejos.

—La mayoría tienen miedo.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Usted no?

—Me gusta pensar que soy valiente cuando de llevar la información a la gente se trata —le dijo.

—Y sin embargo, trabaja en una de las estaciones que más miente en todo el Reino Unido Mágico —le dijo Andrómeda, la mujer—. Si un día te falta trabajo, búscame —dijo, guiñando un ojo—; no cualquiera se atreve a llegar a los lugares más peligrosos para conseguir una nota.

* * *

_—Y sin embargo, otra vez, el día siguiente, estaba decidido a preguntarle su nombre, averiguar quién era. Esta historia no acaba con un desencuentro, señoras y señores. ¿Quién eres, chica misteriosa?_

_»Fui hasta su casa, donde me habían dicho que vivía. Y ella estaba allí, sentada en la puerta abierta, remendando las viejas túnicas, con esa misma mirada y la expresión de siempre, como si su rostro no hubiera conocido nunca una sonrisa._

* * *

Cardiff, 2005.

Había sido pura suerte, porque no sabía si se atrevería a tocar al número que le había dicho Harper que era la casa de aquella chica. Pero ella estaba allí, así que se acercó y se sentó junto a ella. Ella se retrajo un poco alejándose y Terence entonces fue consciente de su incomodidad. Pero de todos modos no le decía que se fuera.

—Sólo quiero saber tu nombre. Y que me aceptes el té —volvió a ofrecerle un vaso desechable con té negro sin azúcar—. Sé que me recuerdas. Terence Higgs, de King Cross.

Ella lo volteó a ver y no sonrió. De verdad parecía que su rostro no hubiera conocido nunca una sonrisa.

»Si no quieres que esté aquí puedes decírmelo.

No hubo ninguna respuesta.

»De verdad, no te molestaré más —insistió Terence.

Tampoco hubo respuesta.

»Entonces, ¿puedo saber tu nombre? —le preguntó—. Me intrigaste desde la primera vez que te vi. Y juro que sólo quiero que me aceptes un té. Y platicar.

De repente, era tremendamente consiente de la posición en la que estaba en aquel momento. ¿Qué lo llevaba a perseguir a aquella chica?

—¿Y qué si estoy casada? ¿Y si tengo novio? —preguntó ella. No hablaba mucho. No parecía hablar mucho.

—¿Lo estás? —preguntó Terence, alarmado. Alarmado porque realmente no sabía que buscaba con aquella chica, pero sólo por ese comentario sentía que a los demás les parecía que estaba loco por ella. Alarmado porque no quería incomodarla, no quería ser discordia y ese comentario siempre iba dirigido a que chicos como él se alejaran con la cabeza gacha y no volvieran nunca más. Pero no quería irse.

Ella pareció dudar antes de responder.

—Sí.

Se puso en pie y se metió a la casa. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Terence se quedó allí sentado un rato más, pensando en ella y en sus ojos, en los que no podía adivinar nada y en su rostro y en lo hermosa que era aunque no supiera ni su nombre y se vistiera con túnicas desgarradas. Se quedó pensando hasta que alguien lo obligó a levantarse jalándolo del brazo.

—¡Ey, tú!

—¿Qué?

Era un chico con el cabello crespo, piel blanca, que había salido de la misma casa de la que se había metido la mujer.

—¡Déjala en paz! —le gritó y dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo derribó. Siguió golpeándolo hasta que Terence casi perdió el conocimiento—. ¡No le hará caso a ningún idiota como tú! ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Déjala sola!

Eso prendió algo dentro de él, mientras lo golpeaban. Casi había perdido la respiración, pero se las arregló para hacer una pregunta.

—¿Está sola? ¿Soltera? —preguntó.

El chico lo agarró del cuello de la túnica y se acercó a él.

—Déjala sola. Así está mejor.

Terence medio sonrió. Después perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

A Terence nunca lo habían golpeado por una chica, mucho menos lo habían golpeado por una chica que apenas si le dirigía la palabra y de la que no sabía ni siquiera el nombre. Aquello había despertado su curiosidad más que nada en el mundo, porque ella no lo rechazaba abiertamente, como si no quisiera herirlo, pero tampoco le aceptaba un té, ni le decía su nombre. Ni siquiera lo insultaba.

—Bueno, has acabado tu trabajo en Cardiff —le dijo la señora Selwyn, que lo estaba curando con ayuda de una poción—. Y vaya que lo has acabado en bien estado. Mira que eres idiota.

—Lo siento…

—No, si no es ningún problema, Higgs… —Era un problema, se dijo Terence, cuando sintió la saña con la que la señora Selwyn le limpiaba las heridas—. Harper me dijo que fue por una chica. Hazme caso, que te golpeen por una chica nunca es bueno; deja de insistir y busca una a la que si le gustes.

—¿Y si le gusto a esta y no se atreve a decírmelo?

La señora Selwyn rodó los ojos de manera tan obvia que Terence pensó que se le quedarían en blanco.

—Te lo diría. No seas idiota. —Le limpió otra de las heridas con la poción y lo vendó—. Estarás como nuevo mañana. De todos modos, ya no tienes chica a la que perseguir. Se fueron, me dijo Harper. Dejaron la casa completamente vacía. No sé qué hacía ese idiota en ese callejón de mala muerte, pero se fueron. Se acabó tu aventura con la chica misteriosa y tu trabajo en Cardiff. Tendrás que buscarte algo más para llenar las horas de tu programa.

Terence apenas si estaba poniendo atención. Sólo logró captar que se habían ido, justo después de que él hubiera aparecido por allí, como si su sola presencia hubiera sido suficientemente importante para hacerlos huir.

—¿Se fueron?

—Dios mío, parece que tienes cabeza de caldero defectuoso, pero qué acabo de decir, Higgs. —Le hubiera propinado un coscorrón si no estuviera tan herido.

* * *

De todos modos, no pudo resistir la curiosidad y fue a buscar la casa donde la había visto anteriormente. Número quince. Era una casa pequeñita de color ladrillo y techos de lámina, como si nadie la hubiera acabado de construir. En realidad, todos los pequeños departamentos y casas de detrás del Millenium Mágico databan en la época de la guerra. Se habían empezado a construir un poco antes, pero nunca se habían terminado y al final, todas aquellas estructuras inacabadas se habían convertido en el hogar de aquellos que no tenían ningún lugar mejor donde vivir.

La puerta estaba abierta, así que el aprovechó para entrar. Dentro no había nada. Absolutamente nada. Quedaba sólo el polvo y el rastro de que había habido allí unos pocos muebles. Todo el lugar constaba apenas de tres habitaciones, en una de las cuales había una barra con dos hornillas para la estufa. En las otras dos sólo habían quedado abandonadas las bases de metal de tres camas. Terence entornó los ojos.

A veces le parecía vivir en un sueño en el que su familia era de las pocas que no había quedado arruinada tras la guerra. El resto de la gente estaba viviendo en aquellas condiciones terribles. Y la chica estaba viviendo en esas condiciones. ¿Quién era? ¿Quién era? Se quedó allí parado, intentando imaginar cómo alguien podía vivir en aquellas condiciones hasta que un carraspeo lo sobresaltó.

Se dio la vuelta y no pudo ocultar la cara de desilusión cuando vio a Harper.

—Pensé que te encontraría aquí, idiota —le dijo—. No conozco a otro idiota capaz de tanta fijación con una desconocida. La chica de la cafetería me dijo algo más. Algo que te puede interesar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Terence.

—La mujer solía usar su red flu. Se conectaba con una casa que está en un pueblo escocés. Me escribió el nombre. Dice que quizá fueron allá. Ella y los chicos. —Harper suspiró, como si se estuviera debatiendo el contarle todo aquello—. Hay un festival de magia druida allí. Puedes ir a cubrirlo, seguro el ministerio estará encantado de que alguien va a cubrir semejantes estupideces para llenar sus horas de programación y fingir que no vivimos en una dictadura.

—¿Por qué iría a cubrirlo…?

—¿Quieres saber el nombre de la chica o no? —espetó Harper—. Es tú única oportunidad. Que haya ido allí. Sólo no la asustes —le advirtió—; ni siquiera sé por qué te digo esto, tanta fijación no es normal. La chica hasta te quitó el sueño. Pasas la vida en vela pensando en ella.

Tenía razón. Era su única oportunidad.

* * *

_—¿Creen en el destino que dice que los amantes están destinados a unirse? Yo no, pero es mi única oportunidad. Ni siquiera sé si ella sienta algo de atracción por mí, pero yo he perdido el sueño y no puedo dormir._

_»Sólo pienso en ella, sólo pienso en sus ojos. Sólo pienso en ella. ¿Quién eres?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que Terence es creepy. El personaje original de Dil Se, Amar, es cinco veces más creepy, porque bueno, en Bollywood uno se enamora a primera vista. Y se casa rápido y para toda la vida. Pero además es como más creepy que el Bollywood normal porque… bueno… está basado en la literatura árabe y los siete estados del amor. ¿Han leído a los amantes de Las mil y una noches? Los amantes que pierden el sueño y se entregan a su amada, los amantes que recitan poesía. Esos. De ahí sale este idiota.


	3. Satarangi Re

**3\. Satarangi Re**

_"Teri jism ki aanch ko chuute hi_

_On touching the flame like body of Yours_

_Meri saans sulagane lagati hai_

_My breath starts catching fire_

_Mujhe ishq dilaase deta hai_

_Love tries to console me_

_Mere dard bilakhane lagte hai_

_My pains start to cry out"_

— Satarangi Re, A. R. Rahman & Gulzar.

* * *

Luss, 2005.

Habían aceptado su propuesta de cubrir el festival de magia druida en Luss sin demasiados problemas. Terence estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que le placía en su trabajo porque tenía un segmento de relleno que le daba la excusa al ministerio de decir que no sólo se transmitía propaganda política a su favor en la estación oficial. Lo cual era una mentira, porque finalmente todo el contenido que Terence transmitía tenía que estar aprobado por el ministerio.

Luss era un pueblo pintoresco a la orilla de un lago, con una población mágica impresionante. Terence no dudaba que, en algún momento se convirtiera en un pueblo completamente mágico. Apenas si quedaban muggles. De todos modos, los magos pusieron repelentes de muggles en la plaza por días del festival, sólo para ahorrarse problemas y tener que llamar a los desmemorizadores por si algo pasaba.

Terence había pasado los días entrevistando a los participantes y a la gente sobre las tradiciones de su pueblo y todo lo que hacían. No todo el mundo confiaba en él de buenas a primeras y eso tenía que ver justamente con que tenía un carnet de Radio Mágica, pero cuando veían que sólo iba a preguntarles del festival, solían responderle bien y ser amables. Había acabado haciendo algunos conocidos en el camino, especialmente el dueño de la posada en la que se estaba quedando, que siempre le decía cuáles eran los mejores lugares para comer y le decía cómo llegar a todas partes.

Sin embargo, pasó todo el festival sin ver ni rastro de la mujer que estaba buscando y empezaba a perder la esperanza. Tendría que regresar a Londres aquella noche si no la encontraba o buscar otra excusa para quedarse en Luss. Había mandado un par de cartas a casa y su abuela le había escrito un par de veces. Siempre le decía que lo extrañaba y que volviera pronto para que ella pudiera ejercer propiamente su papel de celestina. Terence sonreía para sí, sin atreverse a confesar que iba tras una mujer de la cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

El último día se habían juntado unos pocos bailarines al centro de la plaza, que, con sus varitas y su danza, realizaban un ritual para pedir por un buen año en las lluvias. O algo así. Terence lo tenía todo anotado en sus notas, pero estaba más ocupado revisando a la multitud, esperando tener un golpe de suerte y verla por allí de repente, con sus ojos oscuros, profundos y su falta de sonrisa.

Pero no vio nada. Sólo a los danzantes y sus varitas que sacaban chispas ocasionalmente. Ni rastro de la mujer. Se concentró de nuevo en el baile hasta que algo lo distrajo, en la pequeña multitud de enfrente, donde le pareció reconocer el cabello encrespado de una mujer que conocía. Estuvo seguro de que era ella cuando vio sus ojos y estuvo, seguro, también, de que ella no lo había visto aún. Intentó moverse hacia donde ella estaba, pero entonces ocurrió algo que lo obligó a desviar su atención de la mujer.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó alguien.

Un hombre pasó corriendo y, detrás de él, se podía ver a dos hombres con la túnica azul de los aurores.

—¡Detente!

—¡Qué no escape!

El hombre que iba huyendo se dio la vuelta, alzando la varita. La multitud gritó y se apartó demasiado rápido. Antes de que el hombre pudiera hacer algo, uno de los aurores alzó la varita y fue mucho más certero que él.

—¡ _Avada Kedavra_!

El hombre cayó muerto al suelo de la plaza y los dos aurores se apresuraron a ir a cubrir el cuerpo. Terence volvió a alzar la cabeza, buscando a la mujer, pero ya la había perdido. Terence se debatió sólo un segundo en decidir qué hacer, pero fue directo hasta los aurores, que ya estaban luchando por controlar a la multitud. Había oído que ya no tenían autorizado usar las imperdonables en público, donde había testigos que pudieran quejarse. Toda esa estrategia de limpiarle la cara al ministerio.

—¡Trabajo para Radio Mágica! —exclamó, enseñando su carnet—. ¡Déjenme pasar, por favor! ¡Trabajo para Radio Mágica!

Se tuvo que abrir paso a empujones mientras los aurores replegaban a la multitud usando sus varitas.

—¡Apártense todos! —gritó uno.

—¡Trabajo para Radio Mágica! —Terence había conseguido llegar hasta el frente y básicamente abanicó su carnet que lo acreditaba como trabajador de Radio Mágica frente a uno de los aurores—. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Tiene algún comentario?

—Sin comentarios —respondió uno secamente.

—Pero… bueno, se supone que no pueden usar las maldiciones imperdonables si no hay un permiso, ¿no? —insistió Terence. La medida era nueva. La gente aun hablaba de ella, aunque nadie creía que se cumpliera. Creían que sólo se cumplía donde había público. No era como que el Ministerio hubiera dejado de perseguir a los hijos de muggles de un día para otro.

El auror pareció irritarse y jaló a Terence para que viera el cadáver.

—Era del Frente Mágico de Liberación —le espetó—. Puedes decirle al radio que salvamos vidas al matarlo. —Lo empujó hacia atrás, empujando a otras personas a su paso—. Ahora piérdete.

Terece se alejó de allí tan rápido como pudo, sabía que no era buena idea hacer enojar a los aurores. ¿Cuántos no habían acabado muertos o desaparecidos por haberle levantado la voz a uno? Optó por caminar una cuadra más atrás, donde se detenían los camiones muggles y alejarse de allí. De todos modos no le quedaba nada por hacer allí, no creía que el festival continuara y ya había perdido a la única razón por la que había ido en el primer lugar.

Iba a tomar el camión que le correspondía cuando, en la ventana de otro, distinguió un rostro que conocía muy bien. Sonrió para sí y antes de que aquel camión se fuera se subió corriendo y se detuvo justo al lado de la chica.

—¿Me reconoces? —le preguntó, a modo de saludo. Y ella volteó. No cambió su expresión cuando su rostro se volvió otra vez a la ventana—. ¿No está tu marido contigo? —le preguntó, sabiendo que era mentira lo que ella le había dicho la última vez—. ¿O está golpeando a otro pobre chico que quiere saber tu nombre e invitarte un té?

—Ya no tengo marido —respondió ella, fríamente.

—¿Buscas uno nuevo? —le preguntó, intentando bromear. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

Se sentó en el asiento contiguo a ella, que no se opuso, justo cuando se subieron un par de funcionarios del ministerio. Terence entornó los ojos cuando movieron sus varitas e hicieron que todos los muggles del camión se durmieran.

—Inspección de rutina —anunció uno, mientras la otra se acercaba a revisar las identificaciones.

Terence sacó la suya para cuando pasaron por su lugar. La chica no sacó nada.

—Terence Higgs —dijo, enseñando su carnet—. Trabajo para Radio Mágica.

El hombre asintió y luego miró a la chica que estaba sentada al lado de Theodore.

—¿Y tú?

Ella no titubeo al responder.

—Estoy con él.

—Ah —dijo el hombre—. Su esposa —dijo mirando a Terence, que intentó disimular su sorpresa como pudo y asintió casi imperceptiblemente. No fue capaz de relajarse hasta que los dos inspectores se bajaron y todo volvió a la normalidad. Se estaban preocupando bastante por el Frente Mágico de Liberación si se molestaba en revisar camiones muggles, cuando años antes simplemente los habrían ignorado o simplemente los habrían volcado con todo el mundo adentro si creían que había la más mínima oportunidad de acabar con algún rebelde.

Respiró con tranquilidad cuando se bajaron y los perdió de vista.

—¿Ahora estamos casados? —le preguntó a la mujer—. ¡Felicidades, señora Higgs! —dijo, un poco sarcásticamente—. ¡Llevamos cinco años casados! —le anunció a todo el autobús, aunque nadie le puso atención—. Ya sabes, esposa, puedes pedirme lo que quieras —le dijo a la mujer—, incluso si quieres que le dé una paliza a un joven que anda persiguiéndote.

Ella volvió la vista hacia la ventana, dolida. Terence no había previsto que sus palabras sonaran tan irritantes, pero estaba demasiado confundido. Quería explicaciones.

* * *

El autobús no llegó muy lejos. Los dejó a la mitad de la carretera, entre Luss y el siguiente pueblo, completamente descompuesto. El conductor los hizo bajar a todos y les gritó que caminaran hasta la siguiente parada, que allí seguramente encontrarían algo. Terence bajó, cargando su mochila y siguió a la multitud hasta que se dio cuenta de que la mujer iba para el otro lado y corrió tras ella.

—¡Espera! —la detuvo y alcanzó a agarrarla del brazo. Ella intentó zafarse—. Espera. Espera. No me puedes decir que estamos casados y después irte. ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres!

Ella se zafó y le dio un codazo y después siguió caminando tras otra familia que parecía ir en la misma dirección que ella.

»¡Espera! —le gritó Terence, de nuevo, yendo tras ella—. ¡Me confundes! ¡No me dices ni una palabra, pero no me dices que me vaya ni me insultas! ¡Me dices que estás casada pero es sólo una mentira! ¡Me golpearon por ti! ¡Tuve los moretones casi una semana después de aquella golpiza y ni siquiera sé por qué nombre debo maldecirte!

Ella se quedó pasmada un momento, pero respondió.

—Padma Patil.

Su voz apenas si sonó.

Terence apenas si reaccionó de la sorpresa y, cuando reaccionó, ella ya iba varios pasos más adelante.

—¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? —Ella ni se detuvo ni respondió—. ¡Espera! ¡No puedes irte! ¡Espera! —Volvió a agarrarla del brazo y ella volvió a intentar soltarse, con un quejido. Terence estaba tan confundido por tantas cosas—. ¿Por qué dijiste que estábamos casados? —exigió saber—. ¿Por qué no sólo decir quién eres? ¿Qué escondes? ¡Padma!

—Déjame en paz.

—¡Sólo respóndeme! —pidió Terence—. O dime que me vaya. Si quieres. Pero no me lo dices, ¿por qué no me lo dices? Me iré si quieres y podrás odiarme cómodamente como ese joven que te persiguió y que un día fingiste que era tu marido en una inspección. ¿Me voy?

No hubo respuesta.

»¿Por qué dijiste que éramos marido y mujer? —preguntó y le puso la mano en el hombro, intentando ser delicado por primera vez.

Entonces algo explotó dentro de ella. Terence no supo que fue, pero se alejó súbitamente de él, rechazando su tacto y escondió la cabeza en las manos. A Terence le pareció oír un sollozo ahogado y se acercó aún más a ella, que se había dejado caer a un lado de la carretera, sobre las rodillas. Tomó sus manos, intentando apartarlas de su cara.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tienes?

Entonces fue cuando vio su cara. No había lágrimas, pero su expresión se había contorsionado como si de repente algo o alguien le hubiera hecho demasiado daño. Un grito parecía haberse ahogado en su garganta y Terence sólo escuchó un sollozo medio ahogado.

—¿Qué pasó?

De repente empezó a preocuparse. Por todo lo que le había dicho. Al fin y al cabo nada de eso era su culpa y él sólo era un chico que la había seguido hasta allí, movido por la curiosidad que le causaban sus ojos oscuros.

—Perdón, perdón —le dijo. Pero ni siquiera sabía por qué se estaba disculpando.

* * *

Caminaron un rato con la otra familia, un poco numerosa, hasta que encontraron una posada donde pasar la noche. No tenían cuartos suficientes y tuvieron que compartir con la otra familia. A Terence le tocó dormir en el piso, pero apenas si fue capaz de conciliar el sueño. A la mañana siguiente apenas si puedo cambiarse de ropa antes de bajar y preguntarle al recepcionista donde estaba la siguiente parada de autobús. Resultó que no estaba demasiado lejos y podrían alcanzarla caminando. Él y Padma emprendieron la delantera.

—Podrías desaparecerte —le dijo—. ¿Tienes carnet, no?

Padma asintió.

—Me gusta caminar —dio como única explicación—. Y tú, podrías desaparecerte, irte a tu casa, en vez de seguirme.

—Quiero seguirte —le dijo Terence—. Me intrigas.

—No soy una adivinanza.

Le pareció que esbozó una media sonrisa, pero fue sólo un momento y, en cualquier caso, la sonrisa nunca llegó a su rostro y Terence nunca adivinó que quiso decir. Siguieron caminando un tramo más.

—Así que estamos casados… —Terence continuo con lo que ella había dicho el día anterior en el autobús—. ¿Cómo nos casamos? Digo, tuve que ir a pedir tu mano, ¿no?

—Una boda hindú —aclaró ella—. Mi madre hubiera pedido que fuera una boda hindú.

—Bien, una boda hindú. ¿Y te gusta estar casada conmigo? Soy buen marido —alardeó Terence, aunque realmente no sabía nada de la vida de casado de nadie—. Y seguro me quieres muchísimo. Yo te quiero muchísimo.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Déjalo.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿cuántos hijos tendremos? —preguntó él—. ¿Uno? —No hubo respuesta—. ¿Dos? ¿Tres? —Tampoco ella le respondió nada—. Así que te gustan las familias grandes. ¿Cuatro? ¡¿Cinco?!

Ella casi pareció que iba a reírse. Terece no pudo evitar notar que la risa y la alegría jamás llegaban a sus ojos, que continuaban tan enigmáticos como siempre.

»Bueno, entonces, con tantos hijos, seguro nos debemos querer muchísimo —volvió a la carga y ella le dio un codazo—. Eso quiere decir que me quieres mucho. —Ella sonrió un poquito. Le propinó uno más fuerte y él casi perdió el aliento—. ¿Tanto amor? Eso significa que no puedes vivir sin mí.

Ella se le adelantó. Sonreía, sólo un poquito. Sólo un poquito.

—Tienes razón, moriría —murmuro.

Cuando llegaron a la parada de autobuses, ella no se detuvo. Terence se despidió de la familia que los había acompañado hasta allí y fue corriendo tras ella.

—¡¿No quieres tomar un camión?! —le preguntó, corriendo para alcanzarla—. Ya sé que no vas a viajar por métodos mágicos, por alguna razón que no comprendo, pero, bueno, podrías tomar el camión. No sé a dónde vas…

—Conozco una posada por aquí —fue todo lo que respondió ella y siguió caminando. Paso a paso. Y él tras ella, como si no tuviera que volver a Londres, como si no tuviera otra vida que andar atrás de ella para intentar descifrar el misterio que era.

* * *

La posada no estaba demasiado cerca y tuvieron que pararse a comer antes de llegar en un establecimiento al borde de la carretera. Y luego tuvieron que pararse a descansar porque Terence no podía dar un solo paso más. Llegaron hasta la posada cuando ya se estaba escondiendo el sol. Terence pidió una habitación para los dos y les dieron la única que estaba disponible. Estaba tan cansado que sólo quería dormir.

Padma, sin embardo, se hizo un ovillo abrazando sus piernas en una de las sillas que había en la habitación y sólo lo observó mientras él deshacía la cama.

—¿No planeas dormir? —le preguntó él—. Porque yo estoy demasiado cansado. No sé tú.

—Mi madre tenía un dicho —respondió ella—. Decía que quien duerme en tierra ajena lo pierde todo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó él—. Hasta ahora has mencionado a tu madre dos veces. Lo único que sé sobre ti es que te casarías en una boda hindú y que tu madre tiene ese dicho que, sinceramente no sé lo que significa. No me has contado nada sobre ti.

Ella no respondió. Como siempre que Terence intentaba hacerle plática, y para aquel punto ya llevaba más de un día intentando hacerle plática, ella sólo respondía a lo que quería.

»Apenas si sé algo sobre ti. Vamos. —Se acercó hasta ella, se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de ella—. Dime algo lo que sea. Empecemos por lo que te gusta, ¿está bien? —Ella no dijo ni sí ni no, así que Terence pensó que bien valía la pena intentarlo—. No pienses, sólo di lo primero que te venga a la mente. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?

La respuesta salió de sus labios sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Las manos de mi madre.

—¿Las manos de tu madre?

—Sí. —Padma cerró los ojos, como si estuviera recordando algo—. Las manos de mi madre.

—¿Y lo segundo? —preguntó Terence.

—Las palomas que se posaban en el jardín de la casa en la que vivíamos cuando era una niña.

—¿Y lo tercero?

—La poesía.

—Ah, la poesía. Nunca se me ha dado bien recitar poesía, ¿sabes?

Ella le sonrió un poquito.

—No tienes que ser bueno —le dijo.

—Bueno, ¿y lo que no te gusta? ¿Tienes que pensarlo? —le preguntó.

—Mmm… —en realidad fingió pensarlo—. Tus bromas. Tu entusiasmo. Tú.

—¿De verdad me odias tanto? —cuestionó él.

—Con todo mi corazón —aseguró ella, con una sonrisa.

Él acercó su rostro al suyo, sin llegar nunca a tocarlo.

—Ahora mírame a los ojos y dímelo —le pidió. Pero ella no le dijo nada. No respondió—. ¿Me tienes envidia, no? —bromeó él, cuando notó que se estaban poniendo demasiado serios.

—Sí, claro —respondió ella después de una pausa. Él no supo si le seguía la broma o lo decía en serio.

—Bueno, ahora déjame decirte las cosas que me gustan y las que no. —Se alejó un poco de su cara—. Pero yo empezaré por las que no. Primero, no me gustan tus ojos, no puedo leer nada en ellos —empezó—. Después, no me gusta que me ocultes cosas. Y tercero… no me gusta la distancia entre nosotros. —Ella sonreía un poco divertida con lo que Terence le estaba diciendo, creyendo que quizá era un joven bastante torpe para el romance—. Ahora las que me gustan. Me gustan tus ojos porque no puedo leer nada en ellos. —Se acercó un poco hasta ella—. Hay tantas cosas que me ocultas… —siguió—. Y, finalmente, lo que más me gusta es la distancia entre nosotros, porque si no existiera, ¿cuál sería mi pretexto para acercarme?

Estaban tan cerca que sus narices prácticamente se tocaban. Ella no lo empujó hacia atrás. Él intentó buscar sus labios y fue allí cuando ella se apartó.

—Anda, ve a dormir —le dijo, con una sonrisa dulce. Él le correspondió con otra, pero notó que su sonrisa seguía sin llegar a sus ojos.

* * *

Despertó solo, con su equipaje y sin ella a la vista. Se puso en pie de un salto cuando vio un pedazo de pergamino en la silla donde había estado la noche pasada. Lo leyó en voz alta.

«Algunas personas son como nombres en la arena: una ráfaga de viento las borra».

* * *

_"Ishq par zor nahin hai ye vo aatish ghaalib_

_There's no ruling love, it's an uncontrollable fire, O Ghalib!_

_Jo lagaye na l_ _age_ _aur bujhaaye na bane_

_It can neither be started on one's wish, nor can be extinguished on wish"_

— Satarangi Re, A. R. Rahman & Gulzar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el capítulo más fiel a la película, aunque ninguna de las escenas están calcadas. Amar es más asshole que Terence al principio, pero Meghna hace lo mismo que Padma y dice que es su esposo. Las cosas que les gustan sí son de la película, igual que la frase final, lo demás es adaptación considerando que tengo que adaptarlo al contexto de Harry Potter.


	4. Ae Anjabi

**4\. Ae Anjabi**

_"E ajnabi tu bhi kabhi aawaaz de kahin se_

_Hey stranger, call out for me from someplace_

_Main yahaan tukdon mein jee raha hoon_

_I'm here, living in pieces_

_Tu kahin tukdon main jee rahi hai_

_Somewhere you're also, living in pieces too"_

— Ae Anjabi, A. R. Rahman & Gulzar.

* * *

_—Sé que estás allí y que escuchas. Así que esto es para ti. Como todos los días. Hey, extraña, llámame desde donde estés._

_Se había convertido en el final habitual del programa. La gente ya estaba acostumbrada a oír aquella canción. Y él a ponerla. Y ella a ignorarla._

* * *

Londres, 2005.

Llamaron a la puerta.

—No tardes en bajar, que tu abuela quiere presentarte a Hestia.

—No me voy a casar con esa Hestia —respondió él, desde la puerta cerrada—, sea quien sea e intente lo que intente mi abuela.

—No te vas a casar con ella —le respondió su madre, desde el pasillo—, sólo quiere que la conozcas porque se quedará un tiempo con nosotros, ¿está bien?

Terence rodó los ojos, aunque su madre no podía verlo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—No tardo en bajar.

Desde que había vuelto todo era una extraña normalidad. Estaba seguro de que no volvería a ver a Padma nunca, pero no podía evitar seguir buscándola, seguro de que algún día tendría que oír el radio y oír su canción. Había vuelto a la rutina normal y viajando unos cuantos fines de semana para hacer algunos reportajes, pero nada especial. Su programa se volvió más popular cuando le dieron permiso de transmitir la entrevista que le había hecho a los miembros del Frente Mágico de Liberación, siempre y cuando se marcara claramente que eran los malos de la historia y que, por supuesto, cualquiera que supiera u oyera algo debía denunciarlo.

Vivían tiempos extraños.

Todos sabían realmente quién estaba detrás del gobierno, pero los ataques del Frente los habían dejado muy expuestos. La época de mayor insurrección había sido, precisamente, cuando la Orden del Fénix y el Ejército de Dumbledore tenían a la mayoría de sus líderes fuera de prisión. Ahora la mayoría se pudrían en Azkaban. Longbottom. Granger. Otro Weasley había muerto. Lovegood había desaparecido en extrañas circunstancias. Antes de que los apresaran a todos, habían vivido un horror.

Y después de eso, una época de extraña tranquilidad, hasta que, claro, apareció el Frente. Eran los primeros en años que se atrevían a desafiar abiertamente al ministerio y a plantarle cara. Eran los únicos que aún se atrevían a señalar que los mortífagos y Lord Voldemort estaban detrás de aquel gobierno que perseguía a los hijos de muggles, que permitía toda clase de excesos.

Habían tenido que relajarse en cuanto habían sentido que la gente podría unirse en masa al Frente Mágico de Liberación, porque eran los únicos capaces de crear una ofensiva contra el ministerio. Habían tenido que fingir que le daban más libertades a la gente común y, aunque eso sólo funcionaba con familias relativamente acomodadas como la de Terence, él sentía que estaban viviendo tiempos muy extraños, aun cuando la persecución continuaba.

Cuando bajó, su abuela estaba hablando con una chica pelirroja en la sala.

—¡Terence! —saludó—. Hasta que decides honrarnos con tu prescencia. —Terence ya tenía casi veintinueve años, pero su abuela todavía lo trataba como a un niño—. ¿Conoces a Hestia?

La tal Hestia le devolvió la mirada y él negó con la cabeza, acercándose y extendiendo la mano.

—Soy Terence —se presentó.

—Hestia Carrow.

—Bueno, se quedará con nosotros un tiempo —anunció su abuela—. Pueden hablar un rato mientras yo voy a la cocina a ayudar a tu madre a preparar no sé que cosa, Terence…

Terence se quedó viendo a Hestia hasta que su abuela se perdió en la cocina.

—¿Quieres ir a la azotea? —le preguntó—. Allá mi abuela no puede oír lo que decimos.

Hestia Carrow pareció increíblemente aliviada y asintió, poniéndose en pie. Terence le indicó el camino hasta la azotea, donde nadie podría espiarlos, especialmente su abuela, que tenía complejo de celestina con Terence y siempre estaba buscándole novia.

—Parece que tu abuela quiere que nos casemos —dijo Hestia, intentando romper el hielo entre los dos. No se conocían en lo absoluto. Terence supuso que en algún momento habrían coincidido en Hogwarts, pero no es que recordara a la mitad de las personas con las que había compartido casa y colegio.

—Para serte franco, mi abuela quiere casarme hasta las mariposas —contestó Terence—. Es muy original inventándose nuevos chantajes para convencerme de que necesita bisnietos a los que cuidar. Y como yo soy su único nieto, no tiene a quien más chantajear.

Hestia se río.

—Tu abuela dijo que eras encantador y que tenían buen sentido del humor,

—La verdad es que mi abuela exagera mis características, pero bueno. Lo siento si no cumplo con tan alto estándar —respondió Terence—. ¿Cómo te convenció de venir a quedarte aquí?

Hestia se encogió de hombros.

—Mi novio me dejó.

—Así que estás desolada.

—Algo así —respondió—. Me cambió por los Estados Unidos —dijo ella—; dijo que era su única oportunidad de triunfar o algo así y que yo podría seguirlo más tarde si quería… Pero sabe que no puedo. Mis tíos no lo aprueban. Supongo que los conoces…

Claro que Terence conocía a los tíos de aquella chica. Eran gente influyente en el gobierno con la que más valía no tener problemas.

—Así que, ¿nada de nada?

—Nada de nada.

—¿Y tus tíos son…?

—No hablemos de eso, prefiero tenerlos lejos. —Hestia se miró las manos—. Otra de las razones por las cuales acepté la invitación de tu abuela.

—Bien, bien. —Terence se recargó contra la pared y vio hacia la calle—. Te la pasarás bien aquí si te cae bien mi abuela. Es un poco intensa. E intentará que tengamos citas, todos los días, a todas horas, mañana, tarde, noche. Lo que sea por enamorarnos.

—Está bien —aceptó Hestia—. Puedo vivir con ello. Una abuela celestina.

—Entonces, ¿qué más puedes contarme de tu familia? ¿Padres? ¿Madre? ¿Hermanos?

—Están todos muertos —respondió Hestia, en tono lúgubre—. Fue por la guerra. Sólo quedaron mis tíos.

Terence se arrepintió de haber preguntado en un segundo.

—Oh, lo siento, no debí de haber preguntado, soné como un insensible…

—No, no importa, no lo sabías.

—Bueno, para ponerte de mejor humor, puedo contarte una historia de amor —le dijo, sonriendo—. Digamos que este eran un chico, una chica y una estación de tren —empezó en cuanto vio su interés—, llovía mucho y todos los trenes estaban retrasados. El viento sonaba increíblemente fuerte, la lluvia perforaba el cielo. Hasta que la vio. Una figura sentada muy cerca de él… —Se quedó callando un momento, recordando su mirada, sus ojos, en los que nunca pudo leer nada, nunca pudo adivinar nada—. Empezó a preguntarle si tenía cigarrillos. Por cierto, ¿quieres uno? —Terence sacó la cajetilla—. Es el único gusto muggle que me doy.

—No fumo, gracias —dijo Hestia—. ¿Cómo sigue la historia?

—Él le preguntó si tenía cigarrillos, pero ella no le hacía caso. Hasta que el viento rebelde le arrebato la túnica y removió sus cabellos y él se quedó maravillado por la belleza de aquella chica un momento —siguió Terence y cerró los ojos apenas un momento para imaginarse el rostro de Padma, la cara ovalada, los labios, la sonrisa, los ojos, todo—. Entonces no pudo más que preguntarle si necesitaba algo. Apenas la había visto una vez, pero ya había decidido salvarla de los villanos y llevársela lejos.

Sonrió para sí.

—¿Y? —presionó Hestia—. ¿Lo hizo?

Terence se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca supe exactamente quienes eran los villanos —dijo, transformado la narración a la primera persona—. Y ella continuó evitándome. Pero no me decía que me fuera. Nunca me dijo que me fuera.

—Y te enamoraste.

—Eso creo —admitió Terence.

—¿Y qué pasó? ¿Tú también tienes una historia tráfica de amor?

—Me abandonó —explicó sencillamente.

—¿Ahora la odias?

—Con todo mi corazón —dijo Terence. Pero no era cierto. Nunca sería cierto. Seguía queriendo sumirse en aquellos ojos y descifrar qué decían, aun sentía la presión de salvarla de los villanos que la persiguieran y ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había abandonado.

* * *

_Sonaba la misma canción que siempre. Michael la tarareaba, casi sin ponerle atención. Y ella la oía. «Hey, extraña, llámame desde donde quiera que estés. Hey, extraña…» Supo que era para ella desde la primera vez que la oyó, que oyó su voz, la voz de él. Pero la había ignorado._

_Y allí estaba de nuevo, mientras ella movía la barita sobre el pergamino, copiando los panfletos que más tarde entregarían en la Callejón Diagon._

_«Hey, extraña, llámame desde donde quiera que estés. Hey, extraña…»_

_En el membrete había el símbolo de un puño en año, que se alzaba en signo de lucha. «Frente Mágico de Liberación», se leía justo abajo._

_«Hey, extraña, llámame desde donde quiera que estés. Hey, extraña…»_

* * *

Londres, 2005.

Estaba esperándolo con su bolso a la salida del ministerio. Llevaba un vestido blanco que le quedaba muy bien y parecía una novia de cincuenta años atrás, esperando a su marido después del trabajo.

—No me digas que mi abuela te convenció de venir a recogerme.

—Pensé que podríamos pasar al Caldero Chorreante antes de ir a tu casa —le respondió Hestia—. Y sí, quizá tu abuela lo sugirió, porque dijo que habías tenido un día muy largo hoy, pero no te hagas ilusiones, esto no es una cita —le advirtió.

—No me estaba haciendo ilusiones. —Le tendió la mano—. ¿Nos aparecemos?

—Pensé que podíamos tomar el autobús noctámbulo —dijo ella—. Así tenemos oportunidad de hablar un poco.

—O sea que quieres hablar.

—Ajá.

—Y me estás usando como tu terapeuta personal.

—Si tuviera uno le pagaría bien —le respondió ella—, pero como no tengo tengo que conformarme contigo. Vamos a pedir el autobús.

Sacó la varita y lo llamó. El revisor les abrió la puerta con su habitual cara de aburrido y se subieron. No iba tan lleno, así que Hestia lo jaló hasta dos lugares del fondo que encontró. Se sentaron, él del lado de la ventana y ella en el pasillo.

—Bueno, ahora sí, ¿de qué querías hablar? —le preguntó en cuanto el autobús empezó a moverse.

—Me escribió Vaisey —dijo ella—. Mi ex novio —explicó—. Contándome maravillas de donde está y que debería ir y fugarme y…

—Pues fúgate —le dijo Terence, que iba mirando Londres a toda velocidad por la ventana.

—¡No es tan sencillo! —espetó Hestia—. ¿Quién me dice que no irán mis tíos a perseguirnos por todas partes? —le preguntó—. ¿Y qué me será tan fácil simplemente largarme?

—A ver, como yo lo veo, tienes una historia de amor en tus manos —empezó Terence— en la que ambos se corresponden, ¿no?

—Ahí vas de romántico.

—Sólo contéstame.

—Sí.

—Muy bien, entonces —siguió Terence—, ¿cuál es el punto de complicarte la vida? ¿Quieres quedarte aquí toda la vida? ¿Qué mi abuela te convenza de que tengas una cita conmigo aunque ambos estemos enamorados de otras personas? Fúgate —siguió diciéndole—. De todos modos, no todos tenemos la suerte de que nos correspondan, Hestia, no todos tenemos…

Se interrumpió de improviso cuando les tocó una luz roja. Había visto una figura por la ventana que reconocería en cualquier parte, un hombre que bastantes meses atrás lo había golpeado por una mujer a la que en ese entonces, ni siquiera conocía.

»¡Ey, tú! ¡Quiero hablar contigo! —le gritó desde el camión y se puso en pie tan rápido como pudo y lo vio echarse a correr. Ni siquiera dejó que el revisor le abriera la puerta, la abrió el mismo y salió corriendo. Ni siquiera vio cuando Hestia salió corriendo tras él—. ¡Ey, detente, sólo quiero hablar!

Estaban apenas a unas cuadras del Callejón Diagon y el hombre que lo había golpeado corría hacía allá. Sólo quería preguntarle sobre Padma. Dónde estaba. Si podía verla. Probablemente se ganaría otra paliza, pero necesitaba salir donde estaba. Siguió corriendo hasta el Caldero Chorreante con Terence pisándole los talones prácticamente.

»¡Detente! —le gritó, pero chocó con alguien y lo perdió de vista un momento.

Cuando reaccionó, vio que el otro también había chocado con alguien más justo en la entrada del Callejón Diagon. Un trío de aurores.

—¿Por qué corres? —le espetó uno—. Con más cuidado.

El hombre empezó a ponerse nervioso. Terence iba a acercarse, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que se mantuviera callado y lejos del centro de atención. Uno de los aurores había fruncido el ceño.

—Vacía los bolsillos, ahora —le ordenó al hombre.

Se puso más nervioso. Metió la mano en su bolsa y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, sacó un vial de con una poción que se tomó en el acto. Terence frunció el ceño intentando adivinar qué había pasado cuando al hombre empezó a espumearle la boca y lo comprendió. Veneno.

Suspiró. Ahí se iba su última oportunidad de encontrar a Padma, si es que había tenido una.

Sintió una mano en el hombro y se volvió para encontrarse a Hestia.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó ella.

Terence sacudió la cabeza, sin ganas de explicar absolutamente nada.

—Entonces, como te decía. —Empezó a hablar por decir cualquier cosa—. Tus opciones son buscar una vida de felicidad u oír a mi abuela hasta que te convenza de lo buen partido que soy.

* * *

_«Hey, extraña, llámame desde donde quiera que estés. Hey, extraña…» estaba sonando en la radio. Y ella lloraba._

_Porque Michael estaba muerto._

_Porque no los había delatado._

_Y lloraba porque llevaba encima el papel donde Dennis había escrito la dirección del lugar. Lloraba porque ni siquiera tendría tiempo de llorarle su duelo antes de tener que huir._

_Sólo se atrevió a abrir la boca para decir que tenía una idea. Un lugar donde se podía esconder con Susan un tiempo._

_«Hey, extraña, llámame desde donde quiera que estés. Hey, extraña…» estaba sonando en la radio. Y ella lloraba._

* * *

Londres, 2005.

Llamaron a la puerta.

—¡Baja ya! —Oyó la voz de su madre—. Tu abuela te quiere abajo para poder cortarle el pastel que le hicimos a Hestia por su cumpleaños. Y alguien está preguntando por ti en la puerta.

—¡Ya voy! —contestó Terence y se miró una última vez al espejo.

Bajó primero directo al recibidor, sin molestarse en pasar por la cocina o por el comedor, donde seguramente ya estarían su abuela y sus padres con Hestia, para desearse que cumpliera felices veinticuatro años. Le parecía tan joven. Vio la puerta entre abierta y se dijo que primero solucionaría lo que sea que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta y después se encargaría de los festejos de cumpleaños.

Pero esperaba cualquier cosa, menos lo que en realidad encontró del otro lado de la puerta.

Unos ojos en los que nunca podía descifrar nada, el cabello encrespado, la piel color marrón de su rostro ovalado y una túnica medio desgarrada de algunas partes. No estaba sola, la acompañaba otra chica pelirroja, de cabello desordenado también, con una túnica en las mismas condiciones.

Se quedó sin habla, completamente. Porque ya no esperaba verla nunca más.

—Terence… —empezó ella. La primera vez que, él recordaba, ella había iniciado la conversación—. Necesitamos ayuda. No tenemos donde quedarnos. —Él atinó a parpadear. Y nada más—. Por favor. Necesito trabajo. Puede ser en donde trabajas, sé hacer varias cosas. Puede ser sólo algo temporal. Por favor. —Él volvió a parpadear—. Por favor.

Y entonces reaccionó y se quitó de en medio.

—Pasa —le dijo—. Tenemos habitaciones de sobra.

—Gracias —dijo ella—. Gracias.

Él no le respondió nada y se dirigió hasta la cocina.

—¡Abuela! —la llamó. Era la mayor de la casa y, usualmente, decidía todo lo que se hacía allí—. Son dos amigas mías, ¿crees que puedan quedarse unos días?

Los ojos de su abuela inmediatamente se encendieron, especialmente cuando oyó el femenino, especialmente porque le daba más opciones para ser celestina.

—¿Amigas? —dijo, caminando hasta el recibidor—. Claro que tus amigas pueden quedarse, Terence, siempre que lo necesiten. Para algo tenemos cuartos de sobra.

Terence volteó a ver a Padma. Le guiñó un ojo. Como «Bienvenida otra vez», le dijo. Ella evitó su mirada. Como siempre. Luego se dirigió a la cocina, realmente no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer en esa circunstancia.

* * *

_«Hey, extraña, llámame desde donde quiera que estés. Hey, extraña…» no volvió a sonar en la radio. Ella lo extrañaba. Se había acostumbrado a escucharla todos los días, como la confirmación de que él estaba allí, pero que estaba lejos._

_Ahora estaba cerca. Tan cerca que casi le dolía rechazarlo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El que sigue es el último. Creí conveniente mencionarlo, porque ya sé que esta historia no está contada muy sencilla. I mean, en el capítulo tres me digné a revelar el nombre de Padma. Y en el que sigue revelaré más cosas.
> 
> En la película original el papel de Hestia (Preety), es la prometida de nuestro protagonista. Su familia se la consigue y le dicen «tengan, conózcanse y decidan si quieren casarse». Y dicen que sí por jugarle al vergas y porque ambos tienen historias de amor imposible. Aquí creí que eso no tenía sentido y lo cambie poquito.


	5. Jiya Jale

**5\. Jiya Jale**

_"Jiya jale, jaan jale_

_My heart burns, my soul burns_

_Nainon tale dhuaan chale dhuaan chale_

_From the eyes, smoke arises_

_Raat bhar dhuaan chale_

_All night long, smoke arises_

_Jaanoon na jaanoon na jaanoon na sakhi ri_

_I don't know why, my friend"_

— Jiya Jale, A. R. Rahman & Gulzar.

* * *

Londres, 2006.

Terence trabajaba en lo que aparentaba ser un edificio abandonado en Londres, que los magos habían acondicionado por dentro como las oficinas de Radio Mágica. Apenas constaba de dos pisos y un par de cabinas que tenían que compartir entre todos, pero era mejor que nada. La habían abierto después de la guerra y de cerrar varias que se habían opuesto al sistema para hacer propaganda. Con el tiempo, Terence había descubierto que la usaban para lo que les convenía: propaganda a favor del ministerio, desviar la atención de los escándalos, controlar a la población mágica. Había acabado por darse cuenta de que todos sus sueños con ser un periodista serio y neutral se habían ido por la cañería en cuanto había entrado a trabajar a Radio Mágica.

Oyó que alguien tocaba fuera de su oficina y se asomó. Era Padma.

—Llené lo que me pediste —le dijo y le extendió un pergamino—. Sobre el trabajo.

También había pegado una fotografía suya. Terence lo revisó y subió una ceja cuando vio el nombre.

—Aquí dice que te llamas Rani Varma —le espetó—. ¿Por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin contestar.

»¿De quién huyes? —le preguntó Terence. Porque suponía que huía de alguien. No era un idiota, aunque la gente creyera que era demasiado ingenuo y demasiado abierto. No era idiota. Se había dado cuenta perfectamente que había evitado la inspección de meses atrás diciendo que era su esposa. Y ahí estaba, llenando aquel formulario con datos falsos.

—Necesito el trabajo —fue lo único que dijo ella—. Por favor.

—Sólo respóndeme —le pidió Terence—. Por favor.

—Me lo conseguirás de todas maneras —le dijo ella, antes de darse la vuelta e irse. Tenía razón, pensó él, mirando aquel formulario donde decía llamarse Rani Varma. ¿Cuál sería su verdadero nombre?

* * *

Susan había salido, le había dicho que iría con Dennis a informarle que ella había conseguido el trabajo en Radio Mágica para que les dijera que hacer. También dijo que iría a buscar unos ingredientes que necesitaba para la poción que estaban haciendo. Terence estaba en su habitación, trabajando en algo, una idea sobre algún reportaje de algo, había oído que le había dicho a Hestia cuando ella le había propuesto salir a comer a un lugar nuevo que habían abierto en el Callejón Diagon.

Así que Padma se había quedado sola en la habitación que compartía con Susan hasta que la abuela de Terence había ido a decirle que si no quería un té y bajar para no estar sola. La abuela y la madre de Terence se habían hecho té y estaban en la sala revisando sus joyeros.

—Mira, Amanda —dijo la abuela—, este es perfecto para Hestia, ¿no te parece? —Le enseñó un collar a la madre de Terence—. Como regalo atrasado por su cumpleaños. Además yo casi nunca lo he usado. Tiene zafiros de imitación.

—Sí, es bonito…

Padma intentaba ser invisible mientras tomaba el té. No sabía cómo participar en aquella conversación, le parecía demasiado lejana, le recordaba a su propia madre y a su joyero y a los collares que había mandado llevar de India para su boda y que siempre le había dicho a Padma y a Parvati que serían para ellas cuando se casaran. Y de los brazaletes, y los aretes y todo aquello que quedaba tan en el pasado que sólo quería olvidarlo.

Fue en eso cuando se fijó en unos aretes que tenían una pequeña piedrita azul. La abuela notó que los miraba fijamente.

—¿Te gustan? —le preguntó—. Pruébatelos. —Los tomó con sus manos y se acercó a Padma para ponérselos—. Son del día de mi compromiso. A mí nunca me gustaron mucho, pero mi madre insistió en que me los pusiera porque era una ocasión especial y combinaban con el anillo —le dijo—. Sí, se te ven bien. —Le puso enfrente el espejo para que se los viera.

—Gracias.

Padma apenas si atino a sonreór y devolverle la mirada a la Padma que la veía desde el espejo.

—¿A qué se ve linda, Amanda? —preguntó la abuela.

—Claro que sí, mamá —respondió la madre de Terence.

Padma se los quitó, cohibida. No estaba acostumbrada a verse o sentirse linda. Había meses que no se arreglaba realmente. Se pasaba un cepillo por el cabello encrespado para alisarlo un poco e ir a trabajar. Intentaba pasar desapercibida en su trabajo como asistente. Iba a darle las gracias otra vez a la abuela de Terence cuando perdió toda su atención: la mujer se había fijado en otra cosa.

—¡Amanda, mira! —Estaba enseñándole un anillo a su hija—. Este es el anillo que me dio tu padre cuando me pidió que nos casáramos. Creí que lo había perdido porque hacía años que no lo veía —comentó—. Y Terence lleva preguntándome por él desde que salió del colegio —le dijo. Se volteó hacia Padma—: Llama a Terence, por favor, ¡tengo que enseñarle esto!

—Claro —dijo.

Padma se levantó y se dirigió arriba, para tocar en la puerta de Terence. Sin embargo, él iba saliendo cuando la vio.

—Terence —dijo ella y señaló las escaleras—, tu abuela…

Él la ignoró y fue hasta el fondo del pasillo, donde estaban las escaleras que subían en caracol hasta la azotea. Subió los escalones de dos en dos y Padma tuvo que seguirlo. Era demasiado obvio que quería que lo siguiera y ella sólo quería decirle que bajara porque su abuela lo estaba llamando.

Llegó hasta la azotea y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que le había tendido una emboscada. Terence cerró la puerta en cuando ella entró y alzó la varita.

— _Muffliato_  —dijo.

No le dijo nada, pero le puso su grabadora en la oreja, obligándola a oír su voz, algo que le había dicho tanto tiempo antes.

—«Me gustan tus ojos porque no puedo leer nada en ellos. Hay tantas cosas que me ocultas…» —oyó la voz en la grabadora—. «Y, finalmente, lo que más me gusta es la distancia entre nosotros, porque si no existiera, ¿cuál sería mi pretexto para acercarme?»

Padma se echó a llorar mientras lo oía. Porque no recordaba que, antes de aquella noche en una posada en el medio de Escocia, alguien le hubiera dicho algo así. Porque se había quedado sola con él y él no había hecho nada, simplemente había ido tras ella. Porque lo había usado de tapadera y él, que podría haberla delatado en un segundo, no lo había hecho. Porque le había conseguido aquel trabajo aunque sabía que lo había pedido bajo un nombre falso. Porque hacía todas aquellas cosas y ella deseaba corresponderle, pero no podía, porque había cosas más grandes que él y que ella y que la idea de un romance —porque era solo eso, una idea—. Y a pesar de todo, tampoco podía decirle no.

Tiró la grabadora de un manotazo, que fue a dar al suelo y se rompió. Dejó de sonar, dejó de escuchar la voz de Terence que salía del aparato y entonces los envolvió un silencio desesperante y ella deseaba gritar para acabar con él, pero no podía. Sólo podía llorar, pensar en todo lo que podía ser, pero no era; pensar en lo que no podía ser.

Terence la abrazó.

—Por favor, Padma —le dijo al oído—. Sólo una vez. Una oportunidad. Haremos lo que tú quieras, sólo dame una oportunidad —le pidió. Su voz se quebró y Padma tembló un poco bajo su tacto—. Puedo no leer tus ojos, pero puedo leer tus lágrimas, por favor… por favor… sólo una oportunidad.

Acercó sus labios a su cuello. Ella cerró los ojos, apretándolos y volteó la cara.

—Te buscan abajo —fue lo único que dijo.

* * *

Lo habían mandado a cubrir un evento especial en el Ministerio. El ministro estaba preparando un anuncio especial para todos los ciudadanos y por alguna razón, a Terence le tocaría estar allí. Le habían dicho que le estaban dando la cobertura de aquel evento por «su buen trabajo» y «porque su programa era el que llamaba más la atención». No sabía que quería decir eso, pero entre líneas le habían advertido que aquella era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar y que tampoco podía decir que no porque eran órdenes expresas del ministerio y al ministerio nadie le decía que no. Sería al día siguiente, pero ese día había tenido que ir al ministerio después de la transmisión para ser parte del ensayo y que le explicaran todo el protocolo a seguir. Radio Mágica, como siempre que se trataba de un evento oficial, sería la única radio presente.

También habría prensa de El Profeta y nada más. Corazón de Bruja no era visto como un medio serio y casi todos los demás periódicos y revistas eran de circulación clandestina porque durante la guerra habían mostrado apoyo a Harry Potter —que llevaba ya años muerto— o al Ejército de Dumbledore o a la Orden del Fénix.

Había una pequeña multitud en el atrio. Uno de los funcionarios del ministerio les había explicado que sólo asistirían unas cuantas personas con invitación al anuncio del ministro y varios empleados. Por lo demás, querían evitar problemas y mantendrían a la gente informada con la transmisión de radio. Harían un chequeo de seguridad preliminar al entrar al día siguiente para evitar problemas. Ya no tenían demasiado que hacer, más que ponerse de acuerdo con parte del staff de organización para que les dijeran donde estarían ubicados.

Padma, a quien le habían asignado de asistente, se había ofrecido a encargarse de eso y Terece se había quedado atrás recorriendo el atrio. La fuente del atrio todavía le causaba una sensación extraña. Todas las personas aplastadas por los más fuertes, los magos de sangre pura, algo parecía mal allí. Pero él nunca había tenido que preocuparse por eso, él había nacido en una familia de sangre pura más o menos acomodada y había ido a Slytherin y se había rodeado de amistades influyentes o un poco influyentes. En su familia, su abuela claramente había dicho que siempre se mantenían neutrales y en posiciones que les evitaran problemas. Y todos habían seguido esa regla muy bien.

Le dio la vuelta a la gente y entonces vio a Padma hablando con uno de los encargados del staff. Llevaba una gorra azul puesta al revés y una túnica negra con el logo del ministerio, pero a Terence la cara le sonó conocida. Frunció el ceño, intentando situarla, hasta que recordó algo que había ocurrido meses atrás. En Gales.

Aquel hombre había estado en la entrevista del Frente Mágico de Liberación, justo detrás de la mujer que le había contestado las preguntas. Cabello rubio, cicatriz en la mejilla, cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Ey, tú! —gritó Terence.

En cuanto Padma y el hombre lo vieron, el salió corriendo hacia el ascensor.

»¡Espera! —dijo Terence.

Quería detenerlo, pero aquel hombre se supo reconocido. Sin embargo, Terence no dijo nada más, en parte porque sabía que se crearía un caos si lo delataba y en parte porque Padma lo detuvo fuertemente y, sin que nadie viera, le picó un costado con la varita.

—Quédate callado —le advirtió.

—¿Qué?

Padma lo estaba jalando hacia la salida.

—Ya nos podemos ir —le dijo—. Me dijeron donde estaremos ubicados y a qué hora tenemos que estar aquí… —comentó, intentando hacer plática. Pero Terence empezó a comprender algo mientras la varita de Padma se le clavaba en un costado.

—Estás… estás con…

—¡Cállate! —espetó Padma.

Lo hizo salir del ministerio y, cuando estuvieron en el callejón, se quedaron mirándose. Terence respiraba agitadamente pero, por primera vez, comprendió algo. Comprendió que la chica que le quitaba el sueño era parte del Frente, aquella organización que había causado tantos disturbios y hasta matado inocentes cuando habían atacado Gringotts. Solían usar una poción extraña que hacía explotar todo a su alrededor cuando murmuraban un hechizo. Solían matarse en medio de la explosión porque aquella era la única manera de detonarla.

—Estás con el Frente —dijo Terence, finalmente, agarrándola del brazo. Se desapareció con ella, hasta un lugar en Londres que conocía, rodeado de edificios abandonados, donde nadie podría escucharlos—. ¡Estás con el Frente! —la empujó contra la pared de uno de los edificios abandonados—. Con los que buscan «justicia» —dibujó unas comillas en el aire con una mano— asesinando inocentes.

Padma lo empujó.

—¡¿Y si lo estoy qué?!

—¡Todo este tiempo me mentiste para conseguir ese trabajo! —le espetó. En el fondo se sentía usado, sobre todo porque creía que ella había buscado su ayuda porque estaba huyendo de algo peligroso, no que ella era el peligro—. ¡¿Qué quieren?! ¡¿Volar todo el ministerio?! La mayoría de las personas que trabajan allí no tienen otra opción…

Ah, la chica de los ojos enigmáticos que había decidido proteger de todos los villanos había resultado ser la villana ella mismo. O la anti heroína, según como se viera. Porque los del Frente proclamaban que buscaban justicia.

—¡¿Qué puedes saber tú?! —le gritó ella—. ¡En tu casa, con tu familia neutral que no se mete en problemas! ¡¿Qué puedes saber tú?!

—Padma…

—¡En realidad no sabes nada! ¡Yo estuve en la batalla de Hogwarts, maldita sea! —le espetó—. ¡Estuve allí! Vi a una de las mejores amigas de mi hermana morir con la cara desfigurada. Fui parte del Ejército de Dumbledore hasta que lo desmantelaron, maldita sea. ¡¿Qué puedes saber tú?! —le gritó. Por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas de rabia y desesperación—. ¡¿Y mi familia?! ¿Quieres saberlo? —Lo empujo, golpeándolo y apuntándole con la varita—. ¡¿Quieres saber lo que hicieron cuando nos encontraron, aunque mis padres nunca se metieron en problemas?! —Volvió a golpearlo—. Cuando desmantelaron el Ejército de Dumbledore, cuando nos encontraron… ¡¿Sabes lo que hicieron los aurores?!

»Toda mi familia está muerta, Terence, toda mi familia está muerta —contó ella, y su voz se quebró hasta que fue casi incapaz de hablar. Terence sólo atinaba a mirarla sin saber qué hacer—. ¡Toda! Tú estás aquí, con tu trabajo de locutor y tu familia y tu abuela que te busca novia, ¡y yo no puedo olvidar los gritos ni las heridas de mi madre ni dejar de ver mis manos manchadas en su sangre! ¡No puedo olvidar los gritos de mi hermana mientras le arrancaban la ropa… —su voz volvió a quebrarse— ni puedo olvidar sus gritos diciéndome que huyera!

Terence intentó abrazarla, mejorar algo, consolarla. Pero ella lo empujo lejos.

»Y sobre todo, no puedo olvidar sus manos, Terence —murmuró, pero en su voz se sentía la rabia y la desesperación—. No puedo olvidar sus manos. Las manos de los aurores son capaces de cosas que nunca creí capaces. —Volteó a verlo—. ¿Sabes por qué a nuestros padres ya les da igual que nos unamos a movimientos así? ¿Qué matemos? ¿Qué peleemos? ¿Sabes por qué las madres se han quedado sin lágrimas? —Él no se movió, no dijo nada—. ¡Porque no importa! ¡No importa si vivimos o morimos! ¡Somos carne de cañón!

»Mientras otros trabajan y fingen que viven en una vida normal el ministerio masacra hijos de muggles, desaparece a todos aquellos que están en su contra, permite excesos —le espetó Padma.

—Lo siento —murmuró Terence—, pero, aun así, el Frente ha matado inocentes, gente que no lo merecía.

—¡¿Y cuál es la solución?! —le gritó Padma—. Si tú no tienes una solución a nuestro problema —le espetó—, si no la tiene nadie… ¡¿es acaso un crimen demandar justicia?!

Terence se quedó callado, sólo la miró. Sus ojos irradiaban rabia, pero nada más. Seguía siendo tan incapaz de leer algo en ellos como el primer día. Sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas.

—No lo hagas, por favor —le pidió—. No lo hagas. Lo que sea que harás mañana…

—No puedes pedirme eso.

Ella se desapareció, dejándolo allí, solo. Él maldijo y volví a aparecerse en el callejón del Ministerio, a lo mejor ella había vuelto, a lo mejor podía encontrarla allí. Pero no la encontró. Lo único que vio fue a un hombre rubio que conocía bien. Alzó su varita.

—¡Ey, tú!

El hombre alzó la mirada y al verlo con la varita alzada, dispuesto a atacar, se abalanzo sobre él, aferrándolo. Se desapareció con él y se apareció en un lugar desconocido. No sabía dónde estaban, pero parecía una casa semi abandonada cubierta de polvo.

—¡ _Desmaius_! —oyó que gritaba alguien y se apartó para que el hechizo no lo tocara.

—¡ _Petrificus totalus_! —alcanzó a gritar él

—¡ _Protego_!

Terence estaba completamente desorientado, pero apenas si alcanzaba a defenderse. Repelió otro ataque e intentó volver a atacar.

—¡ _Desmaius_!

El otro repelió el ataque.

—¡ _Expelliarmus_!

Terence no fue lo demasiado rápido como para reaccionar y vio a su varita salir volando de sus manos. No supo que hacer, pero alcanzó a abalanzarse sobre su atacante antes de que pudiera hacer algo más. Y sintió que algo se rompía.

Una varita.

Y la suya había caído quien sabe en qué lugar. Así que usó los puños para defenderse, pero el otro también sabía pelear. Sintió los golpes.

—Deja… —un golpe en el estómago—, a Padma… —uno en la cara— en paz. —Le espetó el atacante—. ¡Déjanos en paz!

Terence estaba demasiado enojado, empujó a su atacante hasta la pared y le devolvió los golpes. Fue cuando sintió como pisaba algo que reconoció. Su varita. Con su cuerpo intentó evitar que el otro la agarrar y se agachó un poco para agarrarla él. Lo logró apenas cuando el otro lo empujó al contrario.

Terence algo su varita, casi sin pensar.

—¡ _Desmaius_! —gritó. El otro cayó de espaldas, inconsiente. Terence por fin respiró con tranquilidad.

Se dejó caer contra la pared y apenas fue consciente de que tenía una herida en la cara y que sus nudillos estaban sangrando y que una pierna le dolía horriblemente. Suspiró. Tenía que volver a casa, tenía que buscar a Padma, detenerla.

—¡Dennis! —Escuchó una voz—. ¡Dennis!

Era la chimenea que estaba encendida. Y era una voz que conocía bien, así que Terece se acercó como pudo hasta la chimenea y pudo ver en ella el rostro de Padma.

—Soy yo —dijo.

—¿Sigues vivo? —preguntó ella, con sorpresa.

—Algo así —le respondió—. Aunque sigas mandando a otros a golpearme. —Le sonrió, quitándole peso al asunto—. Padma… no lo hagas, por favor.

—No sabes nada, Terence —le respondió ella—. No entiendes mi sufrimiento. No sabes nada.

—Sólo sé una cosa, Padma —respondió él—. Sólo sé que te quiero, desde mi corazón, sólo sé que te quiero. Padma… no lo hagas.

Sólo podía adivinar su rostro en las cenizas, pero le pareció que lloraba cuando desapareció.

* * *

Llegó a casa cojeando, se apareció casi en la puerta. Entró. No había nadie más que Hestia sentada en la sala, que se paró alarmada en cuando lo vio entrar con aquellas pintas y fue corriendo a la cocina a sacar una poción curativa.

—¡Terence! —gritó, acercándose a él con la poción en las manos—. ¿Qué te pasó? Vino Padma, hace poco, casi nada… estaba… no sé, parecía turbada. Se llevó sus cosas —explicó mientras lo obligaba a sentarse para aplicarle la poción— y las de su amiga. Tenía marcas de lágrimas en el rostro. ¿Qué pasó?

—Yo puedo detenerla, Hestia… puedo detenerla.

Hestia no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que le dijo.

—¿Qué?

—A Padma —dijo él—. Puedo evitar que…

—¡ _Bombarda_! —escucharon afuera.

La puerta voló en mil pedazos y en dos segundos estuvieron rodeados por cuatro aurores que entraron corriendo. Hestia alzó las manos, sin entender que estaba pasando, mientras una de las aurores se acercaba hasta Terence. Lo jaló del cuello y palpó sus bolsillos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

—Aquí está —anunció, enseñándole algo a los demás. Terence vio a que se refería. Parecía un chivatoscopio muy pequeño, pero no lo era. Una bolita que se movía. Un espía. Los magos solían usarlos para oír todo lo que decía otra persona. Se maldijo a si mismo, pensando que probablemente habrían oído toda su conversación con Padma. Después, la auror se volvió hasta él y lo encaró—. ¡¿Quién es ella?! ¿Qué planea? Con quien hablabas. —Le apuntaron con la varita—. ¡¿Qué planea el Frente?!

—Puedo detenerla… —repitió Terence—, puedo evitar.

Hestia parecía tremendamente confundida.

—¿El frente?

—¡¿Quién es?!

—No puedo… no puedo… —murmuró Terence—. La matarían. Pero, yo puedo detenerla, puedo evitarlo…

La cara de Hestia pasó de la confusión a tener un ceño fruncido. Parecía empezar a entender lo que pasaba allí. Sacó la varita y, antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla, le apuntó a todos los aurores. Consiguió dejarlos inconscientes en menos de un minuto. Terence la miró como si no entendiera.

—Soy buena duelista —le dijo—. Me entrenaron mis tíos. —Terence siguió sin reaccionar—. Vámonos —le dijo—. Te seguirán buscando. Y mañana tienes el evento.

Lo jaló del brazo.

—Hestia, ¿por qué…?

—Es Padma, ¿no? —preguntó ella. No espero que le contestara—. Si la delatas, la matarán. Si no lo haces, te matarán a ti. Y si crees que puedes detenerla…

Volvió a jalarlo. Él fue con ella.

»Yo iré tras de Vaisey —le dijo Hestia—, ya no tengo razones para quedarme aquí. Y tú…, tú ve tras de Padma y que pasé lo que tenga que pasar.

* * *

Lo dejaron entrar al ministerio sin problemas. Hestia le había ayudado a verificar que todavía no era un fugitivo porque toda la operación se estaba llevando a cabo de manera secreta. Después lo había dejado sólo. Al menos había servido que Hestia tuviera un apellido influyente. Antes de irse le había puesto un hechizo para, que, en cualquier caso, pasara desapercibido.

—No te hace invisible, sólo evita que la gente te mire con atención —le explicó—. De todos modos, si alguien te busca de manera insistente, te verá.

Lo había comprobado cuando lo habían dejado pasar sin mayor problema al atrio, donde ya se habían juntado los invitados para el anuncio del ministro. Buscó a Padma con la mirada y la encontró, con su túnica negra y su expediente de Radio Mágica, medio oculta detrás de unas columnas. Fue hasta allí.

—Padma…

Ella se quedó congelada cuando lo vio. Terence se acercó más y la jaló hasta que quedaron ocultos por la gran columna.

—Déjame en paz.

—No lo hagas. No lo hagas —le pidió.

—Déjame —repitió ella, con voz firme.

—No me digas que sí si no quieres, no me digas que me quieres o que puedes darme una oportunidad —dijo Terence—. Sólo no hagas esto. No sabes quién morirá. No sabes…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo —y salió una lágrima de su rostro—. No lo entiendes. No lo entiendes, ¿cómo podrías?

Vio su infinita desolación, la tristeza que siempre estaba en su expresión. Intentó acordarse de su sonrisa, pero apenas si pudo. De repente fue consiente que no podía pedirle nada, ni podía pretender entender lo que había sufrido. La agarró de los hombros e intentó abrazarla.

—¡No me toques! —dijo ella. Fue un murmuro para que nadie más los oyera.

Ellos, allí, detrás de aquella columna, parecían ajenos a que estaban en el atrio del ministerio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no? —dijo Terence y entonces, en medio del abrazo, descubrió lo que se ocultaba bajo su túnica. Un vial de poción. Se quedó congelado un momento, sólo un momento—. Está bien, está bien. —No la soltó—. No vengas conmigo, no me digas nada. No puedo entenderlo. Llévame contigo si quieres.

Ella se echó a llorar.

»Llévame contigo —siguió Terence—. Quizá esto es más grande que tú y que yo. Pero dilo una vez, porque sé que también querías una oportunidad. Sólo una vez. Una oportunidad.

Se quedó mirándolo y con la mano que tenía libre, la acercó al vial de poción que se escondía en su túnica. Con la otra tomó su hombro. Terence se sumió en aquellos ojos oscuros y, por primera vez, pudo leer algo en ellos.

Sus labios pronunciaron otra cosa, pero sus ojos le dijeron todo lo que había soñado con escuchar de Padma si hubieran vivido en otras circunstancias. Si las cosas no fueran más grandes que ellos y sus vidas.

— _Inacerus_.

«Te quiero».

Y el mundo explotó alrededor de ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que no digan que no fui fiel a la película, eh. Se las recomiendo mucho, porque corté algunas cosas, especialmente porque quería contar todo esto desde el punto de vista de Terence exclusivamente, que es un poco idiota. La película habla del conflicto al Noreste de India, donde varios grupos liberacionistas acabaron reclutando mártires ante la desesperación de que el gobierno central no los oía.
> 
> Por supuesto, aquí en el fic todos sabemos que los mortífagos y el ministerio son caca, pero en la India la cosa es mucho más grande como para explicarla. Finalmente, Dil Se es una película presentada como una historia de amor en el que el protagonista pasa por los siete estados del amor árabe: atracción, enamoramiento, amor, reverencia, culto, obsesión y muerte. Terence no pasa por todas de manera tan explícita, creo, pero creo que es obvio que es un poco creepy persiguiendo a Padma.
> 
> Y ella si lo quiere, he de aclarar. Lo cual no dice que sea una buena idea esta relación, porque, bueno, NO ES BUENA IDEA. Creo que eso es obvio. Finalmente, aquí las reglas que me puse para adaptar la película:
> 
> 1) Los mismos besos que en ella, o sea, ninguno. Y los mismos casi besos (o sea, dos y medio).
> 
> 2) La prota nunca le decía que le correspondía —aunque lo hacía—. Aquí igual. Hasta la muerte, babys.
> 
> 3) Tenía que tener sentido en el mundo de Harry Potter, manteniendo la estructura de los encuentros y desencuentros entre los dos.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y no me odien por escribir tanta tragedia.
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> A 14 de mayo de 2018


End file.
